WW2 and Cold War Hetalia style
by LunaDionXi
Summary: Thrown more than 60 years in the past  and probably a different dimension  you experience WW2 and the Cold War first hand, with a couple of countries at your side.   ReaderxGermany    Slight!ReaderxVarious   WW2 is done! Cold War is next! Look inside for the Cold War Installment!  title changed for Cold War
1. Chapter 1 Mission Start Up!

France: I missed you all so much!

Me: Sorry I Haven't been posting much T-T I hope this makes up for it!

France: You *points* ! You've been denying me the love of the readers! *hisses*

Me: ….I own nothing…. (Sorry if you're not from America, but for the sake of the story you are^^)

* * *

><p>"Why the hell am I tied to a chair?" I growled.<p>

"Guys she's awake!" A voice called.

"We heard you git!" Another more…British voice yelled.

When the five figures came into view I nearly killed over. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled rocking the chair.

" _Mon angelina_ just answer a few questions for us, _oui _?" France smiled caressing my cheek.

"Don't touch her you wanker!" Britain yelled "She's probably one of _them!"_

" 'Them'? Oh you mean the Axis?" I asked.

"Is that a yes?" Russia smiled, pipe at hand.

"No." I said calmly.

"Then where are you from, aru?" China asked.

" What? Can't you tell? But pssh America wouldn't know where, course not." I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa dude! You're one of my citizens?" America asked, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Britain eyed me " Quiet, she could be lying."

"Well…What's your name?" America asked.

" [ full name] ." You said.

"Quit making up names!" Britain scolded.

"I don't think she is." America said.

"If I said I was from the future would you believe me?" I asked carefully.

There was a short pause as they all stared in disbelief.

"Why the bloody hell would we believe that rub-"

I managed to take out my Ipod "This."

"Holy crap! That's freakin' awesome!" America exclaimed.

"What the bloody hell is it?" Britain yelled.

"It's called an ipod, you play music on it." I said.

"I bet Japan made this, aru." China nodded.

"It says assembled in China on the back." I pointed out.

He took hold of the device "She's right!" He gasped.

"Let's say you are from another time. What time will you be coming from?" Russia smiled.

" 2011." I answered.

"That's more sixty years from now!" France said.

"You honestly believe?" Britain yelled at them.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

They all turned to me.

"You can't take that chance." I shook my head with watery eyes "If _he _finds me."

" '_He'_?" China asked.

Britain grimaced " _Hitler. _He would be able to win the war, Judging from where you're from, I think it's safe to say we win. For now at least."

America saluted " Operation keep _ away from the Nazis is a go!"


	2. Chapter 2 Non Aggression Pact x Part 1

Me: GOOGLE!

France: …translator?…

Me: Yep. I apologize in advance if it's not right but the intended sentences are shown right after.

France: …

Me: Are you still mad?

France: …You're wearing _that _shirt….

Me: …Oh Sh- *gets pounced on*

Picardy: Neither one of these idiots own anything; knows fluent German and Russian; or knows how Hitler and Stalin would really act- So excuse their stupidity... And don't take this as history by the book, events have been altered and changed.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry <em>moi podsolnechnika <em>(my sunflower)." Russia frowned.

"It's not you fault." I reassured "I figured he'd find out."

An evil aura surrounded him " If he touches you I'll-"

The car stopped.

"It'll be okay, right?" I tried to smile but we both knew I was terrified.

" _Da_." He nodded.

Stalin opened the car door " If the Axis harms you, _Rossiya _(Russia) will not act lightly."

" Ah!" Hitler greeted "_Haben Sie mein Freund gewesen_?" (How have you been my friend?)

My hand quickly found Russia's at the sound of his voice. Russia gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The two shook hands and patted each other's back.

"_Gut und dir_?" Stalin replied in the host's language (good and you?)

" _Gut, gut_!" He smiled then glanced at me " _Dies muss die besondere madchen zu sein_." (This must be the special girl)

" _Ja_." Stalin replied (Yes)

Hitler's gaze was focused on me, as if evaluating. " _Seltsam ich normalerweise nicht, wie Brunetten. Doch sie ist sehr schon_." (Strange, I don't normally like brunette. However she is very beautiful.)

I kept my eyes to the floor.

"_Sprechen sie deutsch fraulein_?" He asked me. (Do you speak German Miss?)

Stalin answered for me "_Nein, sie spricht nur Englisch_." (No, she only speaks English fluently.)

Hitler snapped his fingers " _Naturlich! Ich habe gelesen, dass in dem bericht. Zum gluck habe ich zu sprechen, dass Gott verlessen sprache auch. Amerikanischen, ja_?" ( Of course! I read that in the report. Luckily I speak that God forsaken language too. American, yes?)

Stalin nodded " _Sie hat einen sehr gemischten hintergrund_." ( She has a very mixed background)

"_Neugierig_…" Hitler said (Curious…)

There was a knock on the door.

"_Herein_." Hitler said (Come in.)

My eyes grew wide and my heart beat wildly as Germany entered.

" _Heil Hitler_!" He saluted.

As soon as he lifted his arm my body froze.

Hitler waved the greeted aside as Germany's blue eyes locked onto my brown ones.

" _Wer ist sie_?" Germany asked. ( Who is she)

" _Der zeitreisende. Fraulein_ _" Hitler said. ( The time traveler. Miss_)

I squeezed Russia's hand as tight as I could.

Russia turned to Stalin " _Moi angel ne chuvstvuet sebya horosho. YA sobirrayus' vzyat' yee predelami dlya nekotoryh vozduha. My yeshche vernemsya v blizhaishyee vremya_." ( My angel doesn't feel well. I'm going to take her outside for some air. We'll be back soon.)

He nodded " _Da, sdelat' eto bystro_." (Yes, make it quick.)

Russia quickly guided me away from them and to the nearest exit away from people.

I started to cry " I-I'm sor-rry. I-I can't."

Russia held me close and protectively " Don't cry _moi podsolnechnika. _I- _**KoLkOlKoL**_~"

" I was ordered to follow you." The voice was clearly Germany's.

I got out of Russia's grasp and saluted _(not Hitler salute) _"_Hai Doitsu!" _

He gave me s strange look " You speak Japanese?"

" Nope." I said and proceeded back inside.

Germany went to follow but Russia cut in front of him.

" We have a concert hall if you'd like to see it." Germany suggested.

I stopped and looked back at him " Like orchestras, and where people sing?"

" _Ja_." He nodded.

I bit my lip unsure " Okay."

We followed Germany through winding halls in silence. Russia went back and forth between glaring at the german and glancing at me worriedly. He didn't let go my hand.

Germany stopped at a set of huge double doors and effortlessly pushed them aside to reveal the vast room. My eyes fell upon everything in awe, then I saw the huge stage.

I looked up at Russia eagerly. He nodded and hesitantly let go of my hand.

I quickly ran to the stage, heals clicking the whole way.

Germany went to take a step forward but was blocked by a pipe.

" You like her, _da_?" Russia titled his head.

" The _Fuhrer_-" He started

Russia's gaze grew intense " That human will burn in hell."

Germany tensed up.

" We both know that~ If you want to get closer to _moi podsolnechnika_, you should surrender." he smiled.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Germany said coldly.

" The look in your eyes. People call it 'love at first sight'." Russia brought his pipe to Germany's neck " Hurt her and I'll break you."

Germany lowered the pipe "You're mistaken."

I lifted myself up and climbed up on the stage "Wow."

"Have you been on a stage before, you seem rather relaxed on it?" Germany asked.

" A few times… Where did Russia go?" I asked my eyes searching.

" He went to notify our bosses where we are. I understand if you don't trust me…" Germany said.

My fingers traced the microphone on the stage and I snorted " It's war isn't it? No one trusts each other. Everyone's divided…In search of the end to this- one way or another."

"You speak so calmly about it." Hitler approaching " Do you know who will win _fraulein_?"

My body grew cold an my heart beat erratically " My knowledge only goes so far. The future can always change."

I didn't feel safe. My sixth sense was sure of that.

_Where was Russia?_


	3. Chapter 3 Non Aggression Pact x Part 2

~ Info Corner~

Me: First of all I'd like to thank you all for your reviews~!

France: Oui~ *winks* It helps ma petite lapin.

Me: Okay… So no one gets confused ( I would be too^^) The Allies decided to take turns with you.

France: That sounded dirty…

Me: Be quiet! So you get to stay with each of them at a time (except France which will be explained later [ France: So cruel T-T]), however Russia and Stalin went to go see Germany and Hitler.

France: Technically its before the non-aggression pact, poor petite reader has to go too.

Me: -_-+ Which sucks… So any questions just ask them in a review! It's helps me to snuff out areas of confusion : )

France: You just like talk-

Me: *pushes* I might be doing more info corners so be prepared~!

France: *groans* Owns…nothing…

Britain: …I don't think I want to know…

* * *

><p>I slowly got off the stage.<p>

" _Ja_, true. But of course you want America to succeed." Hitler said.

Germany's look gave away that he knew his boss' intentions. I took in a breath knowing too.

" I know America will win. No matter what." I said firmly.

Hitler back handed me hard, echoing in the room.

" _NEIN, DU DUMME SCHLAMPE_!" He yelled. (No, you stupid bitch!)

Germany's eyes grew wide as I spat in Hitler's face. He went to take a step forward.

"_Nicht! Gaste sind nicht glucklich zu sein mit diesem, wie es ist_!" Germany went in front protecting me. (Don't! Our guests aren't going to be happy with this as it is!)

"_Bewegen sie outta die art und weise_!" He yelled and hit Germany, succeeding in knocking him unconscious. ( Move outta the way!)

Hitler grabbed me roughly by the hair making me voice out in pain " _Brunette hure_!" (Brunette whore!)

He shoved me to the ground and started to kick me anywhere his boot would hit. My stomach, my chest, my arms, my face…

My body hurt all over, blood dripping from God knows where.

" _**KoLkOlKoL**__! Chtoebat' vy dumaete, chto vy delaete, chtoby moi podsolnechnika_?" ( What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sunflower?)

The kicking ceased and my eyes tried their best to focus on Russia. He had taken a good swing at Hitler only to be narrowly dodged.

Russia's aura was menacing " _YA ub'yu vas oboin_." (I'll kill you both.)

"R-Ru-Russia." What little of my voice I had was hoarse and barely audible.

It seemed to snap him out of it "_!" He gasped and knelt down beside me "_Podsolnechnik_?"

" I wanna leave." I said.

He nodded "_Da_." Russia lifted me gently and held me close to his chest "Sleep now."

As we proceeded out the yells of Hitler and Stalin rang throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Calm Before the Storm

Me: Wow…

France: *twirls*

Me: I think you mentally wrecked me for the rest of my life…

Britain: BLOODY HELL PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! *covers my eyes*

France: Aw ma petite chou loves it, non?

Both: No.

Monaco: … Nothing and No one is owned…

~Info Corner~

Me: Hi-hi! Quick info before continuing reading. Unless stated other wise, you pretty much know everyone. I think it would be a bit tedious and awkward if you were to be introduced to EVERYONE.

France: That's a lot of countries…

*both stare at huge map of the world*

Me: Yep…

* * *

><p>A dim light was visible when I woke at last.<p>

" I love you, my beautiful twilight~" A deep voice hummed. **(1)**

Farther away I heard a voice yelling.

" You had one job you git!"

I immediately recognized it as Britain's.

" You shouldn't have had her leave your sight! Bloody hell what the fuck were you thinking!"

" Parappapara paripappari paripaparedo~"

' Twit! You _will_ be sorry if she doesn't wake up!" The telephone was slammed down.

" I love you so much I could bite you~"

I turned over to see France beside me. He stopped stroking my hair and humming.

The country's eyes watered " Ma petite _…"

"Hi…Are we at Britain's house?" I asked.

" _Oui_." He nodded " You're going to stay with him _mon ami. _I have to go back to my country-"

I embraced him as tight as I could " Be careful."

France returned the gesture " I'll try _petite lapin_."

I watched as France left the room and was replace by Britain. Silent tears flowed down my face.

Britain took out a handkerchief and wiped my eyes " The wanker's going to surrender isn't he?"

I nodded.

" I thought so." He sighed sitting down.

" We 'ave ta worry 'bout ourselves first." Scotland said in the doorway.

" The last allied nation in Europe." Britain said in a monotone voice.

" Here lass, drink this." Scotland said handing me a glass.

" What is it?" I asked.

Britain turned to his brother " Yes, _what _is _it_?"

" Don't get 'er panties twisted, it's not alcoholic." He smirked.

The younger brother glared at the older.

Scotland scowled " Fine it's a potion."

" I knew it!" Britain yelled.

" She won't live forever. She's human after all…So this'll help 'er age like us. It won't make 'er immortal like some of us. (2)" Scotland explained " She can still die."

I grabbed the glass and chugged it down.

"You twit! You don't even know if it's safe!" Britain panicked.

Sealand came running into the room and hopped onto my lap. He looked up at me with the happiest face in the world.

"You're really not going to leave us?" He asked.

I smiled and ruffled his hair "Guess not."

"I'm glad! I really like you _!" He smiled.

The two elder brothers exchanged a soft smile.

I giggled and hugged him " I really like you too, Sealand."

"Wake up love!"

"Huh?" I asked groggily waking up.

The not-so-appreciated wake up was accompanied by a very loud, annoying siren.

I jolted awake " The Luftwaffe!"

**(1) **Lyrics from France's character song : Paris is Indeed Splendid!

**(2) **I read some where on his bio that China is immortal (no clue if he's the only special one with that though)


	5. Chapter 5 The Blitzkrieg

Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long lovely readers! School….blah…

France: She doesn't even have _personal time_ with me any more~!

Me: *glares* I will end you with this pillow.

France: And where did the pillow come from mon lapin~?

Me: *still glaring*

Italy: *out of thin air* That's amore~!

Me: * Jumps France hitting him with pillow*

Italy: Ve~ Nothing and no one is owned!

America: Except France who just got owned by a pillow!

~Info Corner~

Me: Stupid-! Oh hi! *gets off France*

France: *rubs head* So ruff ma chou…

Me: *sweat drops* Talking in double meaning just comes naturally for you, doesn't it…? Anyway, I see a lot of people are confused on whether or not reader-chan was dreaming or it was all real.

Romano: Sucks to be you it was real.

Me: *double take* Where did you come from?

Romano: Pangaea.

Me: Smart-ass… But yeah it was real, as Romano rudely said. Every time you see this *** it's a lapse in time.

Romano: It's her lazy excuse to not write transitions.

Me: *sprays with spray bottle* Bad Romano! Don't speak!

Romano: What the hell woman!

Me: Everything was real, but at some point in time you went to sleep (cause you're not a vampire) and the Luftwaffe (German Air force) started to bomb. I'm trying to follow the accurate WW2 timeline so far we have this:

* Non aggression pact August 14th 1939 (so my sources say)

* France surrenders June 24th 1940

* (and now) The Blitz/Blitzkrieg (Lightning Warfare) September 1940- May 1941

Many of them have been 'condensed', hence the time lapses, but I'm still trying to stick true to the dates.

France: Unfortunately she's running out of pre-written chapters.

Me: *cries* I know!

France: So mon beautiful readers~

Me: Quit trying to seduce them!

France: If you have an event in mind and you would love ma lapin to try to incorporate it in the story suggest it in a review and she'll see what she can do~

Me: Also it would be nice if they're new (somewhat cause this stuff happened a long while ago) and exciting! And I'd love to write every event you give me, but I'm not a miracle worker ( there could be too many^^'). Plus also see the reviews if some else has asked for the same event as you. I'll probably be doing a top three thing, or something.

America: *cough* Me *cough*

Me: You okay?

America:… (and they say I can't read the atmosphere)…

Me: And as always thank you for reading and all your reviews! I love them! Enjoy ~

Oh and when you get to the italics I recommend you listen to **England's Demon Summoning song**, you'll find out why~

* * *

><p>Scotland pulled me up and out of the bed " 'Urry up!" He practically dragged me out of the room.<p>

" Where are we going?" I yelled over the alarm.

"Ta the basement! The others are already there!" he yelled back.

We ran through the darkened house. The alarm seeming louder with each step.

I screamed when a bomb met the earth. We both fell to the ground. Scotland covered my body as the house shook, everything and anything glass fell breaking.

He quickly got up and picked me up bridal style running the rest of the way.

He opened the basement door and made me go first down the stairs, following soon after.

"_!" Sealand held on to me.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded wiping away his tears.

"What about you? Britain asked " We heard you scream."

"I'm fine." I said.

Another bomb fell and shook everything above us. Sealand held on to me tighter.

"Can't you do anything?" I asked.

" Like what?" He yelled.

" Magic!" I answered.

" I can't!" He shook his head.

Another…

"_!" Sealand whimpered.

"Britain." I pleaded.

He stared at me evaluating and taking in everything unfolding around him.

" Stand over there!" He ordered.

He put his hand on the middle of the floor and mumbled something. The floor illuminated in gold and purple to reveal a very intricate design of sorts.

" _Flare it up and burn it down from corner to corner with that hellfire_

_ Don't leave a single trace_

_ Burn down even their souls_

_Flare it up burn it down answer my calling right now_

_ Burn down those fools with a crimson flame"_

"Scotland you're bleeding!" I gasped.

He held his right arm " it's nutin; Love- gAH!"

I ripped a part of my nightgown an tied it around his arm.

" _Santra ba dra winza na wonpa to rana intrakantera_

_ Santra ba dra winza na wonpa to rana intrakantera"_

"_Flare it up burn it down from corner to corner with that hellfire_

_ Don't leave a single trace burn down even their souls"_

As more bombs began to drop I held Sealand tighter and cast Britain the best smile I could.

He saw right through it.

" _Look! For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power! I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!_

_ Flare it up and burn it down_

_ Answer my calling right now_

_Burn down all those fools with a crimson flame" _


	6. Chapter 6 After the Storm x Homecoming

Me: Little short chapter this time.

Finland: And this time no one gets hurt!

Sweden:… Hrm….N'thing 's 'wned…

Me: *looks up at Sweden with big eyes* I'm going to plan your wedding to Finland~

Finland: What?

Sweden: *pets head* D'ughter….

* * *

><p>"Let go of her already!" Britain yelled at the Micro-nation attached to my leg.<p>

I giggled " Nnnooo!" Sealand cried " Don't leave us!"

"Don't worry we'll have many more years to spend together, remember?" I smiled

He pouted " Yes, but you're going away to America."

"America's my country." I giggled.

"Promise to call as much as you can?" He asked.

" Of course." I nodded and hugged him goodbye.

I turned to Britain " Don't let that twit coerce you into strange things. Or eat that greasy stuff he calls food. Or-"

"I'll miss you too." I hugged.

He hugged me back "Take care of yourself."

I reluctantly stepped away from the hug "I'll see you guys soon!" I waved making my way to the plane.

" (Name)!"

My head snapped to the voice. I didn't have enough time to react by the time America lifted me up and swung me around. I heard many aw's from the crowd that formed around us.

" I'm glad you're safe!" He smiled setting me down.

I hugged him tight " I missed you."

" Well you don't have to anymore.' He said holding me close to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7 Trust or Flight

Me: Sorry for the little hiatus!

France: Shame on you lapin!

Me: You're not so innocent yourself buddy…

France: *buddy?*

Me: Nothing is owned except the plot which I can actually call my own~!

~Info Corner~

Me: Now I know why you guys got confused! Apparently not all the asterisks are showing up in the chapters.

America: That could explain a lot.

Me: Yep and when I use the underscore for the name blank it makes it really tiny, so I'll have to edit some things... =^=;

* * *

><p>"<em>Einsamkeit~ Einsamkeit~<em>" I hummed.

"(Name)." America's tone was serious.

My bubble popped. I had forgotten where I was for a mere second. But most importantly when-

" Sorry I-"

"_Nazi lover!"_

"_Control your broad man!"_

"_Get out"_

America took my hand and quickly guided me away. We took a taxi back home and didn't speak until he slammed the house door shut.

" What were you thinking?" America yelled.

"I'm sorry! I-" Tears ran down my face.

"We may not be _in_ the war but we're helping in stopping those _monsters_-"

"Germany is not a monster!" I yelled " He's good America, he's just being controlled by the _devil_!"

He watched me in disbelief as more tears flowed from my eyes.

"You love him." America said.

"He tried to protect me." I said softly.

"Huh?"

"When…When Hitler wanted to hurt me, Germany went in front of me." I said.

He blinked " Then why…"

"He knocked him unconscious." I explained wiping my face.

America sighed " That's a little hard to believe knowing how strong Germany is."

"You don't believe me…?" I asked.

" He's trying to trick you." He said seriously.

I shook my head "You're wrong!"

I quickly ran up the stairs to my room.

xxx

I took in a deep breath and dialed the number " One-way ticket to Beijing, please."

I sighed and rolled my eyes " Yes I know there's a war going on….Yes I still want the ticket."


	8. Special Short 9 11

Me: Okay obviously 9-11 didn't happen exactly like this-

Romano: So don't be a smartass. She doesn't own anything either.

New York: 'cept my character concept yo'!

~Info Corner~

Me:… I decided to put this in here instead of the Bishies Galore , because this is still Reader x Germany but way after WW2.

America: 9-ll was months ago…But she couldn't think of anything to write about Pearl Harbor.

Me: …Anyway yes the quote at the end is from Bush. I don't care if you liked him or not , I picked him because he was the president at the time, no more no less. (just saying)

* * *

><p><em>September 9<em>_th__ 2001 8:40 AM Vancouver, Canada_

"You're all idiots!" I yelled at the world meeting.

"You can't possibly group me with _him_!" Britain yelled.

"I agree! I'm better than that ex-pirate1" France yelled.

"I told you not to call me that you frog!" Britain yelled back.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Dudette calm down." America said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped.

America's eyes grew wide at my unusual behavior.

"Schatz, maybe you sho-" Germany started.

I picked up the mug the maid was going to hand me, and threw it at him. Germany narrowly dodged it. Everyone watched quietly in disbelief.

"I hate you all!" I yelled gathering my stuff and stormed out

" (Name) !" Germany called following me out an d grabbed my wrist. " Vhat is the matter vith you?" He asked concerned.

I smacked him and looked up him with tearful eyes. "Leave me alone."

" (Name)." Sadness coated his voice.

"Forget me. I probably won't be here this time Tuesday. Forget I even existed." I said and hurried away.

Xxx

_September 11__th__ 2001 8:30 AM New York, America- Twin Towers_

I had already taken my own tour and was on a search for a fire alarm. My special pass allowed me to go everywhere and do anything.

Damnit! Twelve minutes.

I ran faster.

There!

I quickly broke the glass casing and pulled the lever. The alarm went on and the sprinklers started. Hopefully in the other too.

Eight minutes.

I hurried down to the second floor.

Six minutes.

"_Hello 911, what's your emergency_?"

"Please! You have to come quickly!" I pleaded.

Four minutes.

"_Ma'am please calm down. What's your situation_?"

The wouldn't believe the truth…

"I'm in the Twin Towers. Please just get the fire department and several ambulances! " I glance at my watch.

Two minutes.

"_Ma'am what's wrong? What happened? Ma'am-"_

My heart stopped as I felt the building shake with tremendous force. The sound of shattered glass and screams. Survival mode kicked in as I ran down the stairs, but my mind already thought the worst had come-death.

I regretted so many things in those moments; So many things to have been done-to have said. What I had regretted the most was …not telling Germany I loved him, one last time.

Almost like a switch, my vision became dark and I fell paralyzed as a painful sleep came over me.

Xxx

"No1" America screamed at the Tv and ran out the door.

Xxx

'West!" Prussia yelled for his brother.

"Vhat do you vant I'm-" Germany stopped as he saw his brother's serious face.

" The Twin Towers collapsed. Wasn't (Name) -"

"She knew." Germany gasped wide eyed "I have to go."

Xxx

"No bloody way…" Britain gasped.

"Hey British jerk-!"

"Sealand well you shut the bloody hell up! (Name) could be dead-!" He shut his mouth as the words flew out.

The little boy's eyes started to well up "What…?"

Xxx

"Miss, can you hear me?"

The voice within the darkness sounded so far. My body was numb all over with pain.

I forced my eyed open, everything was blurry and…dusty. I tried to lift my head but it was too heavy. Loud noises rang in my ears.

"It's okay, Miss, we're going to find you some help."

"I…" My voice was weak "-I have to…call- Ludwig…I, need…to call him…"

Xxx

"What room is (First, Last Name) in?" America demanded

"Are you fam-" A nurse started to ask.

"Alfred F. Jones." He showed her his pass.

She tensed up "This way."

Xxx

Germany rolled his hands into fists looking out the jet's window.

No other plane would be available to go to New York. Not now…

_I shouldn't have let her go…I should have stopped her…Gott, please…please let her be alive…Please Gott…_

_I'll never let her go again. I'll keep her safe in my arms._

_I can't live without her…_

Xxx

" _My country 'tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing~ Land where my fathers died, land of the pilgrims pride, from every mountain side, let freedom ring~" _America hummed sitting next to my bed.

The heart monitor beeped normally. The beeping echoing.

"Wake up (Name)." His eyes watered.

"Mr. Jones?" A nurse called "There's a call for you on line one." She gestured to the phone.

"Thanks." He nodded "Hello?"

"_America?"_

"Germany?" He asked.

"_Ja."_

"Where are you man?" America raised an eyebrow "You sound like you're in New York."

"_That's because I am. Vhere's (Name), is she okay-?"_

"It's okay. Calm down, I'm with her in the hospital. Are you at the airport still?"

"_Ja_."

"Stay there, I'll get New York to pick you up."

"_Danke Amerika."_

Xxx

" Yo."

Germany looked up.

"You…Ludwig Beilshmidt? Ahum…?" The guy looked at the paper "Germany?"

He stood "Yes."

"The name's Alex Walker, the state of New York. You look like hell." He snorted

Germany became a little uneasy.

" Don't worry. If _she_ were here she'd tell ya' it's normal. Car's in the front. We gotta haul ass if you wanna see her. Looks like a war zone out there." He told bluntly.

Xxx

"Hey asshole, move it!" New York yelled honking the car horn. He sighed and turned to Germany. "You wanna see her right? Run like hell straight up the street till you reach the hospital you-"

New York snorted as he watched Germany already running.

Xxx

America jumped as my scream rang throughout the room. The heart monitor raced faster.

" (Name)!" America gasped and rushed to my side.

Nurses and doctors quickly entered the room. America watched the panicked frenzy.

"What's going on?" America asked.

"Mr. Jones you'll have to leave." A nurse said shooing him out of the room.

He watched through the window feeling helpless. I thrashed around screaming, soon being restrained.

"Amerika!"

"Germany.' America quickly pulled him away.

"Vhere is she? Vhat's vrong?" He asked.

"Are you Mr. Beilshmidt?"

"Ja." Germany nodded.

" I'm Doctor Colleens," They shook hands, "Your _wife _right now could…go either way. It looks like she's been having a violent series of seizures. During these she seems to be verbally recalling memories, mainly of World War two."

Germany froze.

"For reasons we don't know the government is heavily involved in this. However, we did find it strange that her medical record says that she's going to turn (_insert age at 2001)_. It doesn't take an expert to know she's not of that age. Since we can't contact her parents is there any medial issues that you're conscious of?"

Germany shook his head.

"Doctor! Heart rate's dropping!" A nurse yelled.

The doctor quickly ran back in.

Germany went to the window of the room and looked in. He had to take a double take at the pale, sickly looking, battered up person on the bed.

" (Name)…" His throat was tightening against the dammed up tears.

_Forget me. I probably won't be here this time Tuesday. Forget I even existed._

Germany's heart sank as the monitor went dead.

"Nein…" The tears started to fall.

America cautiously approached him "Germany-"

" (NAME)!" Germany yelled.

America quickly restrained him " Calm down! There's nothing you can do!"

Germany sank to the floor crying " Vhy Gott?…Vhy…"

America looked down at the sobbing country, his own eyes betraying him, then back at the window.

"Ge-Germany! Her heartbeat!" He pointed in shock.

Germany wiped his face and stood up to see "I-It's-"

Xxx

My eyes fluttered open. This wasn't my bed-or my room.

I took off the oxygen mask and sat up slowly. I looked around the room and panicked when I remembered what happened. My heart softened when I found what I wanted.

Germany was by my bed side asleep in a chair holding my hand.

My cheeks heated and my heart beat monitor sped up, beeping loudly. Germany jolted awake looking me in the eyes.

His usual slicked back hair was messy and out of place; blue eyes puffy and red.

" 'Morning, I think." I smiled.

He managed a weak smile "Guten morgen."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." I said.

"I thought I lost you." Germany squeezed my hand.

His eyes tried to hold back on coming tears.

I swallowed as my throat tightened " Ich liebe dich."

He looked up smiling slightly "Ich liebe dich auch, mein frau."

"_Time is passing. Yet, for the Unites States of America, there will be no forgetting September the 11__th__. We will remember every rescuer who died in honor. We will remember every family that lives in grief. We will remember the fire and ash, the last phone calls…" George W. Bush_


	9. Chapter 8 Changing Sides at Kowloon Bay

Me: I found out the weirdest thing! I didn't even know this!

America: How could you not know this?

Me: Hey. I'm not the one who thought you could get to Europe by car!

America: Fair enough, continue.

Me: Well…Apparently after Italy surrendered (September 8th 1943) then they declare war on Germany (October 13th 1943)

America: …=-=….

Italy: Ve~!

Me: …Awkward…

New York: She don't own anything' but meh.

Me: *cat-call whistles*

~Info Corner~

Okay some people seem to be confused about the switching chapters (thanks for telling me : ) ) and I should really clear that up.

Each chapter is a different event during the war ( France : obviously). I'm not going to write years and years of events, and thought it was better to do a timeline-like story (Specials have nothing to do with timeline events I just thought they would be a good break ^^). So (I'm sorry) don't straight out look for chapter connectors (unless otherwise specified [ ex. Part 1, Part 2]

Thank you guys for letting me know any questions you have and just general comments on the story! I love hearing from you guys and knowing that you like the story! Happy reading~!

* * *

><p>I sighed looking out the small plane window. It seemed like forever since I had came to this time. I had faced Hitler, miraculously survived, and I had made it through the Blitz. But I that was it, I had only <em>survived <em>.

Everyone else was doing their part in the war-especially to protect me.I was a liability. I couldn't just sit back and watch them risk their lives for me.

That's why I had to go to …

Xxx

" Ni hao! China?" I yelled over the bustle of the city traffic.

"Aiyaa! (Name)? Where are you, aru?" He asked confused " Aren't you supposed to be with America, aru? There was no lady asking me about international charges, aru."

"I'm in Hong Kong!" I yelled through the phone " I couldn't get a ticket to Beijing!"

"AIYAA! Nǐ bèn yātou, wǒmen shì zài zhànzhēng shí, rìběn kěyǐ dédào zài rènhé yī fēnzhōng!" (You stupid girl we're in a war, Japan could get you at any minute!) China yelled.

"What?" I yelled.

"Stay there, aru! I'm going to get you!" He yelled.

" Okay! I'm the Kai Tak airport!" I said.

"Hǎo, zàijiàn." (Okay, bye) China said quickly hanging up.

I sighed hanging up the phone. I was going to get an ear full later-in Chinese.

While I waited I decided to take a little look around. Kowloon bay was actually quite nice. It was way warmer here than back in the states with America, especially considering it was November.

"Anata wa soko ni nani o shite iru no?" (What are you doing there?)

I slowly turned around. I was actually quite familiar with the language so I didn't act too surprised when I saw a Japanese soldier standing there.

I bowed slightly " Watashi wa, mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa yūjin o matteita." ( I am sorry. I was waiting for a friend.)

"No namae wa nanidesu ka?" (What is your name?) The soldier asked.

I hesitated slightly " Watashi no…Suki desu." (My name is Suki)

He studied me for a moment. I started to sweat, hoping he would believe my lie.

" Iie." A second voice said. " Hai, (Name)-san?" (No. Right, (name))

"Japan-sama." I bowed with watery eyes.

" China-san was coming to get you, hai?" He asked.

I couldn't look away from him as I nodded. He looked so serious, his black naval suit didn't help either.

"Let's wait for him together." he said not leaving me with much of a choice. He turned to the other soldier "Kainin." (Dismissed)

The soldier bowed and left at the command.

"He should be here soon. He's probably worried about me finding you." Japan said.

" Anata wa watashi ni nani o suru nodesu ka?" (What are you going to do with me?) I asked following him to a nearby bench.

He sat down " I've heard you already met Hitler-san, and Doitsu (Germany). We don't act like _them_ here. We won't hurt you like Hitler-san."

" Watashi wa arigatō to itta hō ga yoroshīdeshou ka?" (Should I say thank you?) I asked watching people pass us.

" If you want." He answered "You are very intriguing (Name)-san."

"Naze?" (Why?) I asked.

"You come from a time where the Axis and the Allies are in harmony. At least more than now. You hold no real hate for us, despite what is happening around you." Japan explained "Perhaps you are exactly what we need…"

Xxx

" (Name)! Shénme-!" (What-!) China stopped dead in his tracks "What are you doing here, aru?"

" I was just enjoying a conversation with (Name)-san." He said.

" Well it'll have to be cut short, aru. Lái ba (Name)." (Come on, (name)) China said.

"Iie. (Name)-san has agreed to stay with me." Japan smirked.


	10. Chapter 9 Kowloon Bay x Part 2

Me: OH MY GOD ITS AN UPDATE!

France: …No more cookies chou…

Me: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>"You're switching sides, aru?" China yelled "What did you do to her?"<p>

China went into attack mode, but stopped when I stood in front of Japan.

Japan smiled "Nani? She's volunteering."

"Please don't hurt Japan-sama." I said quietly.

"So you are just leaving?-What about America, aru?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Japan asked while I looked down "She's in love with _Germany-san_."

China's eyes grew wide "You're lying!"

He went around me and kicked Japan in the stomach. The Japanese man only laughed and pointed his Katana at his brother's neck.

" If you like I could give you another scar to accompany the one on your back." he kicked him on his back and went to stab his chest.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Japan stopped his actions and turned to me.

"He's immortal. Don't dirty your sword with his blood." I said.

He sheathed his sword " A final act of kindness. Very well. Feel grateful for her last gift to you, _Nii-san_. Come (Name)-san." He began walking away from the scene.

I bowed slightly " Hai Japan-sama."

" _**Pàntú!**_" (Traitor) China yelled.

I walked a faster trying to keep the tears from showing.


	11. Chapter 10 America My Home Sweet Home

" (Name)!" America called "(Name)?"

America searched around the house but found no sign of the girl. He then figured to try the one place he hadn't yet- her room.

" (Name)? You in there?" He asked knocking lightly on the door.

Before he could get a reply the phone rang.

" Hello, America here?" He answered.

"_Will you accept the international charges?"_ A lady on the line asked.

"Sure." The American replied.

"America! Why did you let her go! You-"

"China? Whoa calm down dude. What's wrong?" America hid his worry.

" (Name) left with Japan! She betrayed us! She's siding with the Axis!" China yelled.

America's heart stopped as he let go of the phone and kicked down the bedroom door.

" (Name)!" He looked around the room.

With no trace of her he sat down on the bed contemplating his next move. Tears not yet fallen.

The country looked to his left and saw a paper lying there. He picked it up and began reading.

Xxx

_My sweet America, _

"Hirohito-dono, may I present (Name)-san." Japan bowed deeply.

I got on my knees and bowed.

The emperor nodded and motioned for me to sit up.

_I have to leave you. I don't care if you're mad, and I don't care if you hate me. You'll find out my reasons sooner or later…_

"You are very polite for being so young, (Name)-san." Hirohito said.

"Arigato." I nodded.

He smiled small " Your Japanese is quite good too."

_Please don't come and get me. Don't look for me. I have to do this America…_

"Now Japan-san said you had something to talk about-a deal?" He asked.

"Hai." I nodded.

_I just want you to remember me the way you last saw me…_

" Our other guests are in the next room. Let us tell them of your deal." He said.

_I want to protect you this time…_

As we entered the room there were all the Axis members.

_I can't have you protect me forever…_

Italy and Romano were with Mussolini. Japan was already there with Hirohito. Then there was Prussia and Germany with Hitler.

_Everything I do is to protect you. You are my one and only country, and always will be…_

" I want to make an alliance with the Axis." I said.


	12. Chapter 11 The Alliance Proposal

Me: The plot is thickening!

France: Oui! This is… short…?

Me: I said thickening…I OWN NOTHING!

**~Info Corner~**

Me: Awkward….*stares at computer screen* Hey Romano!

Romano: What the hell do you want?

Me: Someone named their kid after you.

Romano: Really who?

Me: Mussolini

Romano:…AW GO TO HELL POTATO LOVER!

Me: *eyes sparkle* Germany where?

* * *

><p>The words that left my mouth were sincere and solid.<p>

Mussolini started to laugh heartily, and Hitler smirked slightly.

The shock in Germany's eyes didn't fade as he stared into mine. Prussia saw his brother's expression and looked from him to me. I looked away from Germany as soon as I saw Prussia's eyes on me, Germany too tried to harden his face.

Italy and Romano both stood there quietly, obviously intimidated of the men around them.

" So you're the girl?" Mussolini laughed "Una ragazza così bella!" (Such a beautiful girl!)

Mussolini came over to me and shook my hand then kissed both my cheeks.

" Veneziano, Romano come over and greet the bella." Mussolini smiled.

Romano and Italy were both hesitant.

"Now, now Benito let's listen to the girl's proposal first." Hitler said.

Japan looked down.

I took in a breath as all eyes were on me.

"As you all know I am American and I come from a different time. I know very valuable information. I'd like to propose a deal. I will tell you anything you want to know but only one thing for each of you." I said.

"And why is that?" Hirohito asked.

"I want assurance that American land will not be touched by Axis hands. Whether it be by soldiers or bombs of any kind." I answered.

" How will we know you're not just lying to us or will disappear before we get our part of the deal?" Mussolini asked.

I opened mouth " I-"

"An alliance!" Hitler exclaimed. "Just as she said."

" She is not a country-" Hirohito said.

" A marriage alliance." Hitler said.

I grew cold upon hearing his plan.

"To who?" Mussolini asked.

Hitler smiled "Deutschland?"

Germany froze " Ja, Fuhrer?"

" How would you like to marry fraulein (Name)?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Me: OHMYGOD!<p>

Seychelles: The Suspense!

*both eating popcorn*

Me: What's going to happen next?

Seychelles:….

Me: Oh right! Hey look an extended ending! * disappears by smoke bomb*

* * *

><p><strong>~Extended Ending~<strong>

Hitler didn't wait for a reply " You're right. Prussia. You shall marry the girl."


	13. Chapter 12 Forced Agreement

Me: Yay! I love when you guys read this and review!

America: Yeah! You dudes are awesome!

Britain: *shakes head* She owns nothing but the plot.

**~Info Corner~**

Me: Um….

France: Do you have any info lapin?

Me: …Not really… BUT! I do have an idea! We can let the readers ask questions about what will happen in the story and who else might appear!

France: Oui! So ask in a review~

* * *

><p>"Me?" Prussia questioned.<p>

Germany stood extremely stiff next to his baffled older brother.

"Ja, of course. Who else?" Hitler nodded " You have outstanding military experience and strength that will breed fine _kind_."

My breathed stopped. I knew next to no German but I at least knew he was talking about having _children_ with _Prussia_.

Prussia started to choke "VHAT!"

The countries and their leaders watched in silence.

"Do you not like this arrangement?" Hitler asked watching Prussia with cold eyes.

"Nein." Prussia said "You're my bruder's boss. Not mine. Make the Frau marry him. He's already in the SS. He's plenty strong."

Everyone held their breath as they watched the two stare down at each other for some time.

Hitler was the first to break eye contact. He nodded and paced the room a little.

I tensed up as he walked behind me and I heard the click of a gun.

"You will do one of two things Prussia. You will answer why you want Deutschland to marry her, or you will say that you will marry Fraulein (Name). You do neither, she will die." Hitler ordered.

With Hitler behind me I looked at Germany pleading with my eyes for him to do some thing. I knew he felt helpless.

Prussia subtly took a glance at Germany "Fine. I'll marry the Frau."


	14. Chapter 13 Wai Momi x Pearl Waters

Me: …I don't know what to say…

Romano: That's a first.

Me: …I own nothing but the plot.

**~Info Corner~**

Me : I apologize ahead of time for my fail attempt at writing a German accent. I'm mainly just replacing **W**'swith **V**'s.

Germany: …

Me: I love you~!

* * *

><p>"So…um…" I tried to start a conversation.<p>

It was too late to take a flight back to Germany, so Hirohito offered a place for us to stay. Hitler had forcibly suggested that Prussia and I share a room. I sat awkwardly on the bed and he paced.

"Look. You're in love vith mein bruder, ja?" Prussia asked.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Don't think I'm stupid frau." Prussia warned " I see the vay he looks at you."

I looked down and remained silent.

"I see." He said " Vell then vhat are you going to do next?"

I didn't even look up at him.

"I'm not your enemy frau." He said leaning close to my face.

" How can I trust you?" I asked.

"Mein bruder's in love vith you. If you haven't noticed your not his boss's ideal frau." He twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers " You've seen how devoted he is."

He backed away from me and turned his face away " He's the definition of the perfect soldier. He doesn't think and acts on _any _command. But you Frau!" He turned back to me with a smirk "You're destroying that. That's _good._"

"So what? You have a plan?" I asked.

" You'll see later." He smiled.

We stopped talking and listened to what sounded like cheering.

Germany quickly entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up.

Germany couldn't even look at me.

"Germany?" I called.

"Pearl Harbor, Havaii has been-" He started.

"Bombed?" I asked with wide tearing eyes.

"Ja…" Germany nodded.

"But why…the-"

"He didn't agree to your alliance. All of our bosses vere talking, and he said he didn't trust your 'black magic'." Germany explained.

Tears ran down my face as I covered my mouth and sank to the floor "America…"

"Bruder-"

"No need to ask." Prussia said and left the room, quietly closing the door.

" (Name)." Germany called kneeling on the fall in front of me.

I started crying and wrapped my arms around him "I can't take this anymore. Why does everyone have to fight each other? Why can't anyone get along?"

Germany held me close " I don't know. I don't know schatz."


	15. Announcement

Me: Hello you beautiful readers!

America: Dude I don't think flattery is going to work.

Me: Shut up!- How have you all ….Okay I know I've been gone for awhile….I AM SO SORRY!

America: But there's awesome news!

* INSERT DRAMATIC HAPPY MUSIC HERE*

Me: I got a tumblr!

France: You mean moi~

Me: …Yea…So **I** made a tumblr but it's really **France**….

France: I can finally talk to my lovely readers~

Me: You mean **my **-

France: So go to: moifrance at tumblr and ask me whatever your heart desires~

Me: *huff* stupid frenchy…

France: Anonymous comments are allowed so you don't have to worry about that getting in the way of your love for moi~

America: You say moi a lot are you Miss Piggy?

France and Me: …..

Me: So anyway check it out comment ask things-

France: And enjoy~ *blows kiss*

(fanfiction will not allow website to be posted . So hopefully it works the way i put it. Any questions feel free to ask~!)


	16. Chapter 14 Calm Snow x Winter Love

Me: *cries* I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I hate getting ready for college!

America: That sucks dude.

Me: DON'T. PROCASTINATE.

America:….You scare me sometimes.

France: Mon cherie owns nothing~!

**~Info corner~**

Me: Hola! I remember someone asked if Spain would appear.*smiles* Hehehe~

Spain: Hola chica~!

Me: *still smiles* We'll see. We'll see~

Spain: Huh?

Me: Oh! By the way! **Who wants me to continue this into the Cold War**?

* * *

><p>"Here." Prussia said throwing me some clothes " You'll need them."<p>

I inspected them " They're… an American uniform?"

"Better to find you in a crowd of Germans." Prussia scoffed.

"When are you going to help me?" I asked bluntly.

He glanced around the room " When we get back to Europe. You'll know."

"Hey Prussia." I called.

" Ja?" He asked.

"…Thank you." I said.

He blinked "I haven't even done anything yet."

I smiled sadly " Oh, but you have."

"You're pretty strange frau." He smirked "I like you."

I was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Ja?" Prussia called.

Germany came through and quickly closed the door.

"Um…We're going to leave tomorrow." Germany mumbled.

Prussia smirked "You want some alone time~?"

Both our faces turned red.

"Well-I-Just…-" Germany stuttered.

"Don't worry." His brother laughed " I'll be _far away_~"

"Bruder!" Germany scolded, but the silver haired country had left.

"So…um Germany," I played with my hands, " Do you want to go outside to the gardens?"

My insides flipped as I saw a sparkle of happiness in his sky blue.

"Ja!-I mean if you're okay vith that…" He rubbed his neck nervously.

I smiled and nodded.

Xxx

We exited the room and made our way outside to the back gardens.

Japan's gardens were as beautiful and traditional as I imagined, and the light snow that was falling made it even more peaceful.

Germany and I walked around the frozen lake talking softly and getting to know each other more.

"This is nice." He smiled.

"Hm?" I questioned.

"The peace. It's nice to finally find it in all this chaos." He said.

I giggled, and he looked at me questioningly.

" Nothing, you just look…really handsome is all…." I blushed.

His face heated up "Vell you're…beautiful."

I smiled and tackled him into a hug. He grunted but managed to hold his footing.

" (Name)…" He mumbled tilting my face up to see his.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

Neither of us had to say it, but we both knew then, that we were made for each other. And _no one_ was going to change that.


	17. Chapter 15 Getting Away From the Devil

Me: Another update~!

France: Bon!

Me: I still own nothing but the plot like usual!

**~Info Corner~**

Me: I really really REALLY want to do something with North Korea! Like mix Cold War and North Korea and -Elvis…

America: That has gotta be the weirdest mix ever.

Me:…Yea So if anyone wants North Korea check out Lo-wah on deviant art and look at her OC Hyung.

America: Comment and review about it dudes! *thumbs up*

* * *

><p>My heals clicked away on the floor as I followed the men.<p>

Hitler and Mussolini lead the way idling chatting. Italy was trying to talk to Germany about pasta, and Romano was pissed about it. Prussia and I walked in between the two groups.

Mussolini turned around and smiled " Hold the girl's hand Prussia. Romance her~!"

Prussia huffed " Ja vhatever."

"You might as well." He said ' You are going to be married soon~!'

Prussia took my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

I could already feel Germany glaring at the gesture.

We had just touched down in Germany about a half an hour ago and were going back to head quarters.

Prussia looked up at the plane schedules.

'**Paris Frankreich Internat in 10 Minuten'**

He smirked and unlaced his fingers and used that arm to hold my waist. I looked up at him confused.

He ignored it and kissed my cheek…Then my neck, _slowly._ My face heated up at his touch. I would have pushed him away or turned around to Germany, but Hitler was nearby, and had eyes on the back of his head.

" _Ich wollte warten, bis wir in das zimmer, um ihren korper schanden su bekommen, aber ich brauche dich jetzt~" (_I was going to wait until we get to the room to ravish your body, but I need you now~) Prussia whispered loud enough for the two other German speakers to hear.

I didn't know what he said but I knew Germany wasn't liking it.

" You'll help me vith my _problem _von't you (Name)~?" He winked spinning me around in full view of the flight schedule to France, then hugging me to his body.

I smiled a little myself knowing his plan now.

" Oh Prussia~!" I lightly smacked him and giggled.

"Oi _Fuhrer, _ve're going to take a quick _bathroom break_, ja?" Prussia said.

Hitler laughed amused " Ja, ja."

Prussia eagerly tugged me along to the nearest bathroom-The men's bathroom.

"Okay, ve got to get you on that plane!" He said.

"How?" I hissed.

"These bathrooms have two exits frau." Prussia smirked pulling me "Ve got five minutes."


	18. Chapter 16 Tuning the Violin

Me: Wow I've been so busy updating the radio show I didn't update here!

France: You still have to update that too~

Me: I know -_-' I only own the plot! (Seriously why do we have to write these, isn't it basically implied? -_-)

**~Info Corner~**

Me: I read this article today about how the Holocaust 'sounded like violins'. Apparently they had men and women's orchestra's playing in the death camps. During roll call, when they walked, when they worked….

America: Oh! I get it now! That's why this chapter is named 'Tuning the Violin'!

Me: *pats his head* Good America! Here's a cookie!

America: I'm not a dog…

Me: Do you want the cookie or not?

America: Yes…

* * *

><p>"Ok ve don't have that much time." Prussia said after we got off the plane.<p>

We some how managed to get away from Hitler. But even that time was going to be limited. He would find out so enough…

"Okay so where are we going?" I asked.

" You'll see. I can't say anything yet." He answered.

He didn't even have to say why. After we got here in France, he made both of us get wigs and change clothes. He said that we would both have stood out if we looked the same-much easier for _him_ to find us.

Xxx

" Here." Prussia pointed to the house. He banged on the door "Open up you loser!"

"Mon dieu. Quoi-?"

" France!" I smiled and practically jumped into his arms.

"Mon amour! You're okay!" He said holding me tight.

"Ja, Ja, let us in." Prussia scoffed.

"Oui, it's dangerous." France nodded.

He moved to the side so we could walk in and locked the door.

" (Name)." The Frenchman said and went back to hugging me " You made me worry…"

"I'm sor-"

I felt his tears on my face "But you're okay."

"Not really." Prussia said.

France lifted his head up questioningly.

"We're running from Hitler." I said.

France's face turned serious.

" He vants me to marry the Frau." Prussia said.

"I see…" France said " You need to go to Espagne."

"Spain?" I asked.

France nodded "At least temporarily. Then travel down to South Africa. Angleterre has control in that region."

" Ja, ve should leave." Prussia said.

I turned to him " But we just got here-!"

"Exactly!" Prussia said " They'll check here first! I'm surprised there aren't any guards around here already. Come on frau."

" 'Kay.' I nodded sadly "France-"

"I'll be fine chou. Worry about yourself." France smiled.

"I'll see you later." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oui." He nodded.

Xxx

"**Was meinst du damit sie das Land verlassen?**" Hitler yelled (What do you mean they left the country?)

The soldier tensed up "Sie wurden Berichten zufolge derzeit in Frankreich, mein Herr sein." ( They were reported to currently be in France, sir)

Hitler threw the nearest available object at the soldier "FINDEN!" (Find them!)With that the soldier quickly left "Und sie!" (And you) Hitler pointed at Germany.

"Ja,herr?" (Yes, sir?) Germany asked.

"Du wusstest. Sie wüssten! ... Du liebst sie. Leugnen Sie nicht. Es ist alles über das Gesicht." He said (You knew. YOU KNEW!... You love her. Don't deny it. It's all over your face.)

Germany tried to remain apathetic "Ich-" (I-)

"Sobald ich sie bekommen, werden sie zu einem der Lager geschickt werden. Und du wirst sehen, sie sterben, zusammen mit Ihrem Bruder. Ich hoffe, sie hat sich gelohnt." He said matter-of-factly (As soon as I get her, she will be sent to one of the camps. And you will watch her die, along with your brother. I hope she was worth it…)


	19. Chapter 17 Spanish Sun x Secret Letters

Me: **UPDATE! OHMYGOD IT'S AN UPDATE!**

France:…

Me: Quick info corner THEN the story!

France: Luna owns nothing…ice tea makes her hyper…

**~Info Corner~**

Me: Okay this chapter goes in and out of scenes. So…it might be confusing.

America: Think of it like a movie switching scenes!

Me: Nice! Oh and **anyone want this to go into the cold war**? Yes? Maybe? Perhaps?…Okay enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"So why are we in Spain?" I asked.<p>

"He's neutral, ja?" Prussia asked.

"That doesn't really mean anything, considering the U-boats at his ports." I said.

"And you're in love vith Hitler's right hand." He answered back.

"Touché." I said.

"Oi! Amigo!"

There was the ever cheery Spaniard waving us down.

"Shut up stupid!" Prussia yelled.

I giggled as Spain just rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"Hola chica, welcome to mi casa~" Spain greeted.

I smiled "Hola Espana, como estas?" (Hello Spain, how are you?)

His face lit up " Wow you speak Spanish? I mean- Tu hablas espanol?"

"Si." I nodded with a smile.

"That's awesome!" He said.

"Spain." Prussia snapped.

Spain's smile faded "Right we should leave."

Xxx

Spain's house was far away from the city and was by itself in the quiet country area. Like the other countries I met and talked to, he wasn't happy about the war. That's why he moved away from the city that was brimming with war news…

Xxx

I sighed sitting on the back porch. It was already nighttime and the moon was big and full. Its coldness not quite matching the June heat.

I had been there for awhile thinking of everything that had happened and attempted to sink it in more. My mind, however, wandered to Germany.

Was he okay? What was he doing? Was he thinking about me?

The porch's door swung open ending the questions.

" (Name), you got a letter." Prussia said handing it to me.

"A letter?" I took it " From who?"

"Mein bruder." He said.

"Germany?" I said and began to tear at the envelope.

Prussia snorted " I'll leave you alone then."

I got the letter open and started to read it. I couldn't help but smile as he tried to write in English. But then as I reached the bottom of the letter, I gasped and ran into the house.

"I need paper and a pen!" I yelled.

" Here." Spain said handing the to me.

It didn't take long for me to write what I needed. I took Gilbird off Prussia's head.

"Deliver this to Germany. Okay?" I told the bird.

As if he understood, he took the letter and flew out the door.

"Vhat the hell vas that?" Prussia yelled.

"Ha ha ha~" Spain laughed.

Xxx

"ACHOO!" Spain sneezed.

I handed him a tissue " Um…are you ok?"

"Gracias." (Thank you) Spain took it and blew his nose " Lo siento I think I have a-a-ah-ACHOO!" (I'm sorry…)

"Mein Gott." Prussia mumbled.

" I still have to go shopping…" Spain said.

"We could do it." I said.

"Nein, they could find us." Prussia said.

"They can find us here too. What? Do you plan on starving to death?" I asked.

Prussia huffed "Fine. Wear some of Spain's clothes though."

Xxx

"Let's see…We have to get tomatoes-" I said.

"**Teishi**!" (Stop) A voice called behind us.

"Fuck." Prussia whispered under his breath.

" Mata o ai shite ureshi," (Nice to see you again)

I turned around.

", (Name)-san." Japan smiled.

"Japan vhat-" Prussia growled.

I stopped Prussia "Wait Prussia!"

"Vhy should I?" Prussia asked.

" I'm a good actor, no?" Japan asked.

"Actor? Vhat the hell is he talking about?" Prussia asked.

"I'll tell you later-"

"Nein. Tell me now." He ordered.

"We have no time." Japan shook his head.

"Germany will tell you at the chapel." I said as we began running.

"Vait… VHAT?" Prussia yelled.


	20. Read or Prussia gets your vital regions

As much as I hate bringing my problems out in the open, here it goes….

My computer was being a totally douche and he (yes he) decided to be stupid.

He decided he didn't want to start up, and flash a blue screen in front of me and pretend he suffered from and unexpected shutdown. That excuse worked the first time…Until every time I turned him on ( So dirty…) he would do it again….

About thirty times later I tried to solve the problem…pssh…

So long story short after my failed attempt at saving him, my mom was the hero (No. My mom is not America…that would be more weird than cool).

Unfortunately to save the git we had to wipe out EVERYTHING. And when I mean EVERYTHING, I mean EVERYTHING!

So I have nothing cause I'm and idiot and didn't backup my pictures or documents that had my stories. This is where I thank god for Deviant Art and this website.

I especially have to thank trees for being cut down so I can use paper. I'm sorry if you're all like _'Oh no! You're destroying the environment! Damn you tree killer'_ I really don't care. Writing is my life. I write on paper. Nough said.

I did start writing the eighteenth and nineteenth chapter for WW2 Hetalia style. But that got wiped out… It was good too… I recently typed it so I'll try to type it in all its previous Prussia-like awesomeness.

I will update today. My time zone today. So yeah… Glad I got that off my chest!

Anyway something more exciting…

I have recently taken a liking to Fem!Romano, or 'Lovina'. I still don't know if I'm going to write something with her. If anything it would be like the reader is Fem!Romano…if you can't tell already I like reader inserts…*cough*I also wouldn't mind them as random presents*cough*…My coughs sound like weird sentences sometimes…

Let me know if guys would like that. And thanks so much (as always) for reading and reviewing. I live off of reviews!…No really if I don't get reviews I starve…-just kidding but serious thank you.


	21. Chapter 18 Love vs Country

Me: If you have read my rant in the previous chapter you know the hell I've been going through! *groans*

France: I can help you relax lapin~!

Me:….Maybe….maybe….Do the disclaimer

France: Oui~! Luna owns nothing but the plot!

New York: Technically meh and PA too but we won't get into that…

**~Info Corner~**

Me: This chapter does not take place right after what happened in the main story. It's more like the prelude to you getting the letter.

Romano: Don't complicate things stupid! Just say it's before they got the letter!

Me: …What Romano said…

Romano: CHIIGI!

Me: I wanted to add PA as translator. I though it was a nice touch, and funny if you get it.

Pennsylvania Dutch = German.

America: History lesson time! Germans did settle in my home a long time ago dudes. They introduced themselves as Deutsch, but the Brits misspoke it and called them Dutch.

Me: Yeah, PA Dutch = Germans, not people from the Netherlands.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sending you to the African war front for the time being. When we find those two, I'll send for you. We wouldn't want you missing the main event, would we?"<em>

Germany growled sitting in the tactical tent. All the other officers slipped out, not wanting to get in the way of his current anger.

Germany would never describe himself as an emotional man; far from it. But that was before he met (Name). All the loneliness and emptiness he had felt was soon replaced with love- A love his boss was hell bent on destroying.

Germany clenched his hand into a fist. There was no way he would let his Frau be taken away from him, even if he had to go through his boss.

He blinked. Had he really just said _his Frau_?

Yes. (Name) was his Frau. He had to have her in his arms and make sure she was safe. But she wasn't his. Not yet…

Germany quickly searched for a pen and paper and began writing furiously.

Once he was done he folded the letter and put it in an envelope, then searched for the nearest rookie soldier.

"You," Germany barked " Come here."

" Ja, herr!" The rookie saluted.

" Go deliver this letter. If you open this letter, I vill shoot you in the head. Now GO."

"Ja, herr." The rookie immediately took off.

Xxx

"Yo' America, we found an enemy!" New York called.

"Did you take his weapon away?" America asked.

New York smiled " He left it behind."

America snorted "Rookie…"

"He did have this with him." He handed him an envelope " Pennsylvania said he was playing delivery boy for one of the higher-ups."

"Probably some letter to a mistress." America rolled his eyes.

New York rubbed his neck "Well it is to a girl…"

"Is she important?" America asked.

"She's (Name). The letter is from Germany." He said.

"What?" America quickly read the letter " _My dear (Name) I…_Ask the soldier where their camp is. I want to talk to Germany. And make sure this letter is delivered to (Name)."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" New York grinned .

Xxx

Germany growled and struggled against the ropes that were holding him to the chair.

After he found the Americans invading their camp, he knew he shouldn't have trusted that rookie.

Currently he was in a tent away from help of any kind , considering everyone else had been captured too, with America.

"I von't tell you anything!" Germany yelled.

"Oh you will." America said pulling up a chair "It's up to you how long this takes. You have somewhere you have to be right?"

Germany remained indifferent, but secretly he wondered if the American had read his letter.

" (Name). You love her, don't you?" America asked.

"I don't know vhat you're-"

America abruptly stood up and flipped over his chair " (Name), goddamn it! (Name)! If you're going to take her away from me, at least tell me it's because you truly love her!" He yelled.

Germany's eyes grew wide " I-…'

He could only stare at the American. He had never seen him this upset…

Germany swallowed thickly and looked him in the eyes " I do love (Name). I had never loved anyone like this before… Und even if you torture me und try to separate us I vill still get to her! So do your vorst!"

America smiled "Oh, I'll do something alright…"


	22. Chapter 19 Forgiven x Cold War PREVIEW

Me: Hehehe~

France: *stares at me* Are you okay ma belle?

Me: Perfectly!

France: *unsure*….Okay…She owns-

Me: *laughes evily*

France:…Nothing…

**~Info Corner~**

Me: We're nearing the end of this story!

America: What? No way dude! It can't be over that soon!

Me: Well in August it'll be a year…

America: Still!

Me: I know, I know…

America: Aren't you gonna say something sappy to our readers and cry…?

Me: ^~^ ? Why would I do that? You guys are stuck with me for the cold war ^/^

America: SWEET!

Me: And because this chapter is so short you guys get a sneak peek!

America: YES!

Me:…It has North Korea in it…

America: NO.

Me: I should do a quick disclaimer on North Korea. The design for him is Lo-wah's from D.A., but I'm 'creating' a different personality in the story.

America: Blah, blah, blah…

Me: *glares* Anyway I'm going to make him yandere.

Japan: Yandere. A character who fits the archetype of being loving, sweet and gentle, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior. The psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present. Often used for both comedic and dramatic displays of character.

America:…

Me: Thank you Japan. So you guys the readers will only (maybe) be exposed to the sweet and gentle side.*cough* _Because he's totally infatuated with you _*cough* That way people don't bitch at me for him not being in character and I don't have to write more angst then I have to!

America: Let's just get this preview over with…

Me: Okay~! Oh yeah, more Google translator. So I'm sorry if the sentences aren't correct hence what I meant is in parentheses by the sentences.

**~COLD WAR PREVIEW~**

"Jagiya~ I made you some food!" (Honey) North Korea smiled entering the bedroom.

I hadn't moved from the spot he left me.

"Dangsin-ibogo sip-eoss-eoyo." (I missed you) He smiled putting down the food.

I started to remember the last time I said something wrong…Kim Jong-Sung had my hair cut-** really** short. Hyung (NK) had helped me fix it to look kind of like Marilyn Monroe's cut.

I smiled faintly and just nodded.

He tilted his head and frowned " What's wrong?"

" Just getting use to my hair." I said softly.

Hyung blushed " W-Well even with short hair I-I think you look beautiful…"

I smiled softly making him blush more.

"Kamsahamnida." (Thank you) I said.

"Anieyo." (You're welcome) He laughed nervously.

**~END COLD WAR PREVIEW~**

Me: Tell me your thoughts or if there's something you want to see happen!

America:….Less Nor-

Me: Besides that…

* * *

><p>"Okay so explain everything to me." Prussia demanded.<p>

I sighed. I was currently trying to change behind the room divider in the back room of a small Spanish church.

"You know the letter I got yesterday? From Germany?" I asked.

"Ja-vait he set this up?" Prussia asked.

"Yep!" I giggled.

"Sneaky bastard." He smirked " So you're going to be mein schwagerin, huh?" (my sister-in-law)

" And you're getting married without me?"

"Amerika…" Prussia growled.

I quickly came out from behind the cover "America-!"

I stopped myself from getting closer to him. It had months since I had seen him-months since I had set out to protect him…

"Vhy are you here?" Prussia raised his gun.

"Don't!" I yelled going in front of him.

Prussia grimaced but put it down.

"Don't worry I'm not here as your enemy." He said " Germany invited me."

"W-Why?" I asked in shock.

"For your wedding of course!" He smiled.

I blinked " You-You want to be here? I mean- I'm kind of marrying the _enemy…"_

"Yeah, I know." America nodded.

Prussia and I blinked.

"Und you're okay vith that?" Prussia asked.

" Fuck no." America said seriously " But I trust her better judgment. I have to remember (Name) isn't from this time, she sees us all differently than we see each other."

He shrugged and paced a little " So maybe the time she's from he's doesn't have a psychopath for a boss that wants to take over the world and kill everyone that he doesn't like…maybe he's actually-"

"Sweet?" I supplied.

" I was going to go with decent, but okay." He said.

I smiled up at him " Thank you, America."

He smiled lightly " Heroes never miss important occasions like this!"

I snorted "Ok Mr. Hero, I have to go change. Can't be late for my own wedding~"

I was about to go back behind the room divider when I stopped.

"Hey America?" I called.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Do you wanna be my Man-of-Honor?" I blushed.

His face lit up "Really?"

I giggled " Of course!"

He smiled and saluted " It would be an honor Ma'am!"


	23. Chapter 20 Eternal Dedication x Alemania

Me: Song ficy?

France: That can't be a real wor-

Me: I am the writer here! The song is Christina Aguilera's _The Right Man_. It would give it a better feel if you listen to it, but you don't have to ^^ (I never do…) I OWN NOTHING!

France: But the plot~!

**~Info Corner~**

Me: I thought it would be cute-

France: *cough*logical*cough*

Me: To have the wedding vows in Spanish

France: *cough* because you're in Spain*cough*

Me: Will you stop that?…ANYWAY…yea. I was going to have a different ending but it made it seem like the story was over.

France: We still have a few chapters to go mon lapins~!

Me: *nods*And the cold war. So enjoy!

France:…*waits till I walk out of the room* Bon! She's gone! How are my lovely readers~? Luna won't admit it to moi but she's secretly a closet perv…That's why I wanted to ask my belle chous something….

*long pause*

France: Who would like to have a lemon of the wedding night~?

Me: **FRANCE!**

France: Au revoir! *runs*

* * *

><p><em>So many years have gone by Always strong, tried not to cry Never felt like I needed any man To comfort me in life But I'm all made up today A veil upon my face But no father stands beside me To give his bride away…<em>

I sighed while adjusting my dress and shifting my bouquet from one hand to the other.

America smiled and fixed a strand of my hair that was out of place "Nervous?"

I snorted and replied sarcastically "Of course not."

He laughed lightly " Well I'll see you up there. I'll be on the bride's side."

I cracked a smile " See ya."

_Thoughts racing fast through my mind As I'm gazing down the aisle…_

I watched through the crack of the door as America walked up to his spot; smiling as he stood there.

_My emotions overload…_

I nervously waited for my cue to start walking.

It was about five years, more or less, since I had met Germany. They weren't the most pleasant of times, but the times I was alone with him were the best.

_I'm walking all on my own_

_ Here I go…_

I began walking down the aisle my eyes automatically locked on to Germany, and his onto me.

At first his eyes widened in surprise but then they softened into a loving gaze. I blushed and giggled slightly but never looked away.

Prussia tried to hold in a small laugh as he saw his younger brother turn 'soft'.

America just sighed at Germany and smiled.

_Now I'm standing at four corners To have and to hold Now my love, you stand beside me To walk life's winding road And I owe it all to you For taking the chance You've shown me there's a right man…_

"Novio Alemania, tomas tu a Novia (Name) como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, protejerla abandonando a todo y dedicandote solo a ella?" (Groom, Germany , do you take Bride (Name) to be your wife, to love her, to respect her, and to protect her, abandoning all others and dedicating yourself only to her?)

Germany rubbed my hands with his thumb and smiled " Si." (yes)

"Novia, (Name), tomas tu a Novio Alemania como tu esposo, prometes amarlo, respetarlo, protejerlo abandonando a todo y dedicandote solo a el?" (Bride, (Name), do you take Groom (Germany) to be your husband, to love him, to respect him, and to protect him, abandoning all others and dedicating yourself only to him?)

_Well I'm standing in the chapel Ready to confess That I've waited for this moment…_

I smiled " Si."

_Well I'm standing at four corners To have and to hold Now my love, you stand beside me To walk life's winding road And I owe it all to you For taking the chance…_

" Yo os declaro esposo y esposa ." ( I now pronounce you husband and wife)


	24. Questions, Answers, and Suggestions?

Me: Well looks like this will be an answering a few reviews chapter…*sighs* Apparently I have to straighten a few things out…

France: Shouldn't you be in bed…?

Me: Yep *smiles* But I don't-Wait was that perverted?

France:…No…

America: Ok first one! **DbzAphluver, WAAAIITTTTT... if she's from the future, doesn't she know that the Axis are going to lose? What happened with that earlier when she went to make an alliance with the Axis dudes?**

Me: Yes Reader-chan is from the future and she does know that the Axis is going to lose. However she thought she could alter it just a bit and save America from the Pearl Harbor incident. But Germany informed her that Japan's boss didn't trust her (regarding the alliance) and went through with it anyway. Hitler however was still all-in-favor and arranged the wedding to her and Prussia…and yeah.

Romano: Wow nice end thought..

Me: Shut up!

America: Next **Utena Neo Violet**! **This story makes no sence. There are huge gaps in time with no explination, your in WW2 era then 9-11 witch was even more confusing. How is the charicter considered Germanys wife and how does she know she's not gona be there anymore? How did she end up alone with Russia? You mention the louftwafa at the end of one chapter but never again. There is no fether mention of her i pod or any mention of her phone. And is she a complet moron? And how the hell can Hitler knok out Gurmany but not you? I'm sorry, i cant read any more.**

Me: First of all I'm kind of sad you'll no longer be reading, but maybe other people had the same questions so…

France: Deep breath for this one.

Me: The time gaps **WERE EXPLAINED.**

France: Chapter Nine (really chapter 8) **Changing sides at Kowloon Bay** chous~ It says…** "Okay some people seem to be confused about the switching chapters (thanks for telling me : ) ) and I should really clear that up. Each chapter is a different event during the war ( France : obviously). I'm not going to write years and years of events, and thought it was better to do a timeline-like story (Specials have nothing to do with timeline events I just thought they would be a good break ^^). So (I'm sorry) don't straight out look for chapter connectors (unless otherwise specified [ ex. Part 1, Part 2]" **

Me: Please correct me if I'm wrong but that explains your time gaps and 9-11 short 'questions'. Which I find strange because you reviewed for chapter 9, the same chapter where I explained that…

America: Um…

Me: Reader-chan is considered Germany's wife because they get married…In chapter 23 (really chapter 20).

Romano: Hence _wife_.

Me: Reader-chan is also from the present, so she knows about 9-11. And she decided to be all heroic and save people from the towers. She basically assumed that she was going to die helping them. Okay I digress.

France: Another breath belle.

Me: Now Reader-chan was alone with Russia (Ch.2) because he was the one to 'get her first'. The CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THAT says…

Romano: "**Me: Okay… So no one gets confused ( I would be too^^) The Allies decided to take turns with you. France: That sounded dirty… Me: Be quiet! So you get to stay with each of them at a time (except France which will be explained later [ France: So cruel T-T]), however Russia and Stalin went to go see Germany and Hitler. France: Technically its before the non-aggression pact, poor petite reader has to go too."**

Me: Which explains the 'alone' thing. The Luftwaffe was part of the "**timeline-like story"**. They were there for the bombing, and in the next chapter -TIMELINE SKIP, it goes to when they stopped bombing.

Romano: Because eventually the damn girl has to go home.

Spain: Same Romano…*sweat drops*

Me: The I-pod was just a one time prop, and the phone wasn't modern. It was just a regular time (for the 30's/40's) period phone. Because God only knows how a cell phone would work back then…That would actually be cool though.

Romano: Hey bastardo! How cool would it be without a signal?

Me: True…I forgot about that…Anyway Hitler was able to knock out Germany because…(as stupid as this sounds) he hit him really good… Hitler was a solider in WW1 so I'm pretty sure he gained some sort of strength out of that…Reader-chan was just being kicked and stuff **"He shoved me to the ground and started to kick me anywhere his boot would hit. My stomach, my chest, my arms, my face…"**…But she was on the verge of unconsciousness… **"** **"R-Ru-Russia." What little of my voice I had was hoarse and barely audible. It seemed to snap him out of it "_!" He gasped and knelt down beside me "Podsolnechnik?" " I wanna leave." I said. He nodded "Da." Russia lifted me gently and held me close to his chest "Sleep now." As we proceeded out the yells of Hitler and Stalin rang throughout the room."**

Russia: KOLKOLKOL~

Me:…Stop hiding behind me…

France: But he scares me!

Me: *sighs* Fine…

France: Merci~

Me: So to answer that pretty long thing… NO. Reader-chan is not a moron.

Romano: What? They're insulting themselves now?

Spain: Romano! Be nicer!

Me: THIS IS WHY I MADE THE INFO CORNER. People have questions, I feel like I should clarify things-READ THE INFO CORNER. Almost everything (besides what I quoted from the actually story) was EXPLAINED IN THE INFO CORNER. ( Not directed towards you **DbzAphluver, **that was a good question : ) )

America: Lots of caps there.

Me: Moral of all this- READ THE INFO CORNER before you ask a question. It might actually be answered there. If it's not in there, ASK.

France: 3 Am already? *yawns*

Me: Don't worry readers my (bitchy) rant wasn't directed to all of you. Ok probably just one of you. But please let me know if it really wasn't explained in the info corners! I love hearing from all of you (despite what you may think after all this) and don't be afraid to ask questions (after you check the info corner first).

France: Luna is working on the next chapter~ Both an optional lemon and the next part of the story. She just graduated hi-

Me: I love the response on the Cold War news…that sounds weird… I'm mainly going to focus on (besides Reader-chan) Russia, North Korea, and extra things back in the States with America-

America: Marilyn Monroe?

Me:…I thought Elvis, James Dean, and JFK but this is a working process. Anyone else you want to see, just suggest them! Whether it be a country or celebrity. I'm thinking there should be 'celeb shots' shorts in between the main story…

America: Well! Tell us what you think awesome dudes and dudettes!

Me: Are there actually guys that read this…?


	25. Extra x Alternate beginning

Me:…

France: *glares*

Me: *sweat drop* Wha?

France: You are procrastinating on the lemon.

Me:…maybe…

France: *still glaring*

Me: I thought it would be nice if the readers looked at **an earlier version of this story when the beginning was still in the works.**

France: A likely story-

Me: I own the plot~!

France: I wasn't finished yet!

* * *

><p>"Amer-!" I screamed.<p>

A gloved hand quickly covered my mouth and put my arms around my back.

"Stay quiet fraulein." The voice ordered.

"Germany! Are we taking the pretty lady?" Italy asked coming into view.

"Dummkampf!" Germany hissed " Be quiet!"

There was a knock on my door.

"Podsolnechnik~ Are you okay?" Russia's childlike voice asked.

Germany mouthed for me to say 'yes' as he uncovered my mouth. Italy was busy hiding and shaking.

"Nyet!" I said.

Russia broke down the door in seconds, pipe in hand. His dark aura appeared, seeing the two axis powers.

"Why are you touching moi podsolnechnik?" He tilted his head.

Xxx

"Sorry about that." I tried to smile.

The allies had the two axis powers tied to chairs.

"Don't apologize to the enemy!" Britain scolded.

" Si capitan!" I saluted.

He rolled his eyes.

America saluted me " At ease beautiful!"

" Why are you here, aru?" China asked.

Germany remained silent.

"We were going to kidnap the pretty lady!" Italy smiled.

"Italy!" Germany yelled.

"I'm getting married!" I asked excitedly.

"Really? To who?" America smiled.

"Me, oui~" France winked.

"Shut up you git!" Britain yelled.

Russia lifted me bridal style and smiled " Moi podsolnechnik~"

I giggled "Marry us Captain Britain!"

" How the bloody hell do you get marriage out of kidnap?" Britain yelled.

" Kidnap the bride, duh." I said waving the arm that wasn't around Russia's neck.

Britain face palmed " Bloody hell…."


	26. Chapter 20x5 Wedding Night x lemon

Me: ….

France: HONhONHOn~

Me: You're scaring me…

France: Let's reenact this chapter mon amour~! *lunges for me*

Me: *dodges* Hell no!

Italy: **This is a sexual act chapter! If you don't want to read it, that's okay~! You won't miss anything important! **

Germany:….

Italy: Luna doesn't own anything but the plot~ Did I say it right Germany~?

Germany:….Ja sure…

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Spain." Germany growled.<p>

"Treat la chica muy bueno!" Spain called (the girl very well).

Prussia began to drag him out of the house " Come on! Let's let the happy couple have some time _alone_."

Spain started to cry "They grow up so fast!"

Germany sighed closing the door.

I giggled " He's always so dramatic."

Germany's face softened "Ja, I guess."

"What?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing…" He said turning the radio on.

My ears perked up as Germany tried to tune it.

"Wait! Right there!" I said.

"This?" He asked nervously.

I giggled " You're afraid of slow songs but not people shooting at you?"

He blushed and muttered something under his breath. I smiled and stood up.

" I can teach you how to slow dance." I said "It's really easy. Put your hand on my waist, and hold my left hand. "

"Okay." He said doing so.

I smiled and put my other hand on his upper arm.

"Vhat now?" He asked.

I blinked "Hm? Oh! Now we just step, side to side. Easy enough?"

He laughed lightly " Ja."

At first Germany seemed very stiff as we danced, but after a song or two later he finally relaxed into it.

" You know…" Germany began softly.

I lifted my head from his chest and tilted it in interest.

"I do have to thank the Fuhrer for one thing." He said.

I frowned "What?"

He smiled at me " Vithout out him I vouldn't have met you."

I blushed " True…"

He bent down a little to chastely kiss my lips. I giggled when he pulled away.

" Und I vouldn't have the courage to do this-" He whispered in my ear.

I let out a small epp as he suddenly lifted me bridal style.

"Germany?" I gasped confused.

He was blushing from the bold move " I think ve should enjoy our vedding night vhile those two dummkampfs are gone."

I blinked until what he said finally registered in my brain. My face automatically went crimson.

" Really?" I asked as we got to the guest room.

He froze in front of the bed " Das okay right?" He panicked.

I giggled "Only with you."

He smiled softly as he placed me on the bed, and straddled my waist.

"I'll take care of you schatz." he mumbled on my neck.

"Germany~" I moaned as he began sucking and nipping at my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing my body closer to his.

He worked his way down my neck and to my collar bone, reaching the neck line of my dress.

"May I?" He asked.

I nodded slowly and he pulled it over my head, tossing it away.

Suddenly I felt more exposed than I was used to and tried to cross my legs and arms.

" You don't have to hide schatz. You're beautiful." He encouraged.

I giggled mainly at his quickening red face, and blushed myself " Well maybe you should undress too."

"Vright! Ja…" He said rubbing the back of his head.

I sat up feeling a bit more bolder " I can get this."

I tugged his shirt over his head and crashed my lips into his. He moaned at my dominance into my mouth. Our tongues danced together, and Germany's quickly won. He didn't want me to forget who's really in control and played along… for now.

I positioned myself in between his legs and lightly stroked the giant bulge in his pants.

" (N-Name)~!" Germany moaned.

I felt my body get hotter and slid my hands down his pants. He sucked in a breath as my fingers gripped his length and starting stroking it.

More of Germany's moans filled the room. And then it seemed like he would finally cum…

He pulled my hands of his pants, I instantly thought I did something wrong.

"Germany…?" I questioned.

He lowered me backwards onto my back " I said I would take of _you _schatz~ It's not fair if I only enjoy this…Just lay back~"

I meekly nodded and obeyed.

He undid his belt and took off his pants, and reached around taking off my bra.

Before I could react, he took in a bud and began sucking and running his tongue all over, while massaging the other. Then he switched when he finally thought the other one needed attention.

I moaned " Germany~!"

My head sank more into the pillow as he started to stroke my lips through my panties.

"I think we can discard these…" He said removing the last article of clothing on me.

"What about you?" I asked.

He smirked " So eager frau."

I blushed " And you're not?"

He took off his boxers and went to my entrance "I have to make sure you're ready before we can begin."

" Huh-? Ah~!" I cried out as he licked my warmth " Mm~ Germany~!"

" Das vright frau, scream my name." He said and began licking all around until inserting his tongue and sucking and lightly nipping.

My mewls of pleasure rang throughout the room, as I grabbed the bed sheets. A strange warm feeling started to build up inside me.

However before I could feel the full effects of that feeling Germany lifted his head up, licking his lips from my wetness.

" I think you're ready frau." He almost purred " I'll be gently, I promise."

I smiled up at him " I know."

Germany aligned himself with my entrance , and held my hands before pushing his hardened length into my cavern.

I bit my lip as I felt myself become full and a few tears pricked my eyes. He immediately stopped and lovingly kissed my lips and hands that still held his.

" It'll stop soon (Name)…It feel so much better…" He whispered into my ear, waiting for me to adjust to his size.

A few moments later I bucked my hips urging him to continue.

He understand and captured my lips in another kiss as he rolled his hips into mine.

Our bodies combined as one as our hips met and passionate cries left our lips.

Sweat dripped from us as we began to reach climax and we cried out each others names, me before Germany.

And then we just smiled at each other…

"Ich liebe dich (Name)." Germany said.

"I love you too Germany." I said.

…starting all over again.


	27. Chapter 21 Rain At Little White House

Me: Holy Beejeezus it's late!

France: Here's the next chapter mon amis~!

Me: Beware it's kinda angsty.

France: She owns nothing but the plot!

**~Info corner~**

Me: Wow…Even FDR had one…or a few mistresses. Who didn't?

America: Um…Regan?…

Me: *sigh* Well guys yes FDR did have a mistress. Her name was Lucy. Apparently Eleanor Roosevelt found out about her and suggested they have a divorce…

America: But Lucy was catholic and didn't like the idea of a divorced man with five kids, so they kept things the way they were.

Me:….Because adultery is so much better…Anyway yes it is also true that Lucy was there (in Warm Springs, Georgia in The Little White House) for FDR's death. Eleanor wasn't.

America: Don't blame her.

Me: Yeah…On the upside I felt like Jamie who does the Hetalia narration side note things (English dub)~! She's funny~

America:…

Me: Too soon?

* * *

><p>" Chica~! America is looking for you!" Spain called.<p>

"Gotcha!" I said going down the stairs.

I as I descended the stairs, a pacing America came into view. He looked like he hadn't slept in awhile.

"(Name)!" America exclaimed upon seeing me.

I jumped " Morning…Is something wro-"

"We have to go back to the States NOW." He said taking a hold of my shoulders.

I glanced back at Germany in the kitchen " Why? What happened?"

" I'll tell you on the way! But we have to leave right now!" He said pulling on my hand.

"Vhat's going on?" Germany asked.

America frowned " Nothing that concerns the Axis' leader country."

"America." I scolded.

"Nein. I understand." Germany said "If it's that important you should go. You'll be safer in America."

I looked up at his sad half smile and my eyes watered. Germany quickly embraced me tightly.

"Don't vorry frau. It'll be fine. I vill see you soon, ja?" Germany lifted up my head to meet my eyes. I slowly nodded "Gut."

He put his hand in his shirt and pulled off an iron cross necklace.

"I made this into a necklace for you." He said putting it around my neck "Keep it close to your heart, and out of sight." He tucked it under my shirt.

I nodded again "I'll miss you."

Germany took a hold of my face and we sunk into a passionate good-bye kiss. When we pulled away he rubbed my cheek with his thumb, still smiling sadly.

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen." (I'll miss you too) He said.

"Come on love bird, no time for sappy stuff!" America said pulling me out of the house.

Xxx

"Where did you get this jet?" I gasped going up the stairs and into it "I never knew we had stuff like in this time!"

The jet itself was very similar to Air Force One, but more time period appropriate and a lot smaller.

America laughed and followed after me " What? You expect the government to tell you everything? Hahaha!"

I face faulted "Well guess that's true…So mind telling what we're doing?"

America frowned " The President's dying."

Xxx

" (Name), wake up." America called.

I yawned and reluctantly opened my eyes "Huh? Where are we?"

" Warm Springs ,Georgia." A feminine voice answered.

I quickly sat up.

" Hi there sweetie! You must be ( Name)." She smiled.

"Um yes Ma'am." I nodded.

"No need to be shy!" She said and embraced me tightly, then let go " Oh my lord! I forgot my manners! I'm Georgia, fourth state to be admitted to the Confederation-Not the confederate states, that's another story!"

"Georgia." America called.

She snapped back "Right! Sorry. He's in house."

America and I followed her into the house. We maneuvered through the hallways and into the room that held Franklin Delano Roosevelt…

"Mr. President sir, you have some guests." She said.

The president greeted us normally, despite the circumstances. I only talked to him briefly, thinking America should have some alone time with his boss. Georgia apparently thought the same thing and took me to the rear porch. While exiting the house we saw an unfamiliar crying woman.

"I'm sorry these weren't better conditions for a proper meeting." She said looking out into the rain.

" Me too." I said bowing my head a little.

" Did you see the woman we passed?" She asked.

"Um, yes. She knows the President right?" I asked.

She nodded " She's his mistress."

I shuffled my feet unsure of what to say next.

"Strange ain't it? His mistress came but not his wife. Well I don't suppose I blame her for not coming though…" Georgia snorted " You're in love with someone too aren't you?"

I blushed "W-well yes-"

She smiled "Don't be bashful honey, I see that ring on your finger."

I laughed lightly but stopped upon seeing her frown.

"But like the President's it's forbidden love ain't it?" She asked.

I remained silent.

" You've gone an' fallen for a Nazi and married him to boot." She shook her head.

"How-?" I gasped.

"Your iron cross is showin'." She said calmly.

I frozen.

"He must of done somethin' really big to get that. Did he kill a bunch of orphans?" She spat.

" He's not like that!" I yelled " He actually feels remorse!"

" Sure they do!" She sneered " We are at war and you marry the enemy? Our President is dying not even ten feet away who put his heart into trying to save us all, and you marry a _Nazi_? How dare you come back to America!"

"You don't even know Germany!" I yelled then covered my mouth.

Georgia's eyes grew wide with shock.

" Georgia, (Name)-" America called coming out on the porch.

Georgia slapped me across the face "GET OUT! I want you out of my state do ya' hear? I do not want any Nazi loving whore in my state!" She yelled.

I held my cheek and stepped back toward America.

"Georgia-" America began.

Tears streamed down her eyes "You knew…didn't you?"

America couldn't even look her in the eyes.

She lowered her head "I see. I want both of you out then. _NOW_."

America was wordless as he pulled me away from the sobbing state.

" TRAITOR!" She yelled.


	28. Chapter 22 Sneak Peek

Me: Don't fret my dear readers~! The last chapter of the WW2 series will be out soon!

France: *frowns* Why can't I say it?

Me: Because I did, so ha!

France: …

Me: …

France: Well as a reward I think we should give the chous a _**sneak peek**__, _non?

Me: Yes!

France: Luna owns nothing~!

x

**Moscow, Russia **

"Chto?!" (What?!) Russia yelled.

The three Baltics cowered in fear.

Lithuania spoke up first " The Germans are bound to take advantage of this opportunity, sir."

Russia started to seethe in anger as he forced himself to take a seat and took a sip from his vodka bottle.

" Well let's face it sir, both sides are suffering badly. The axis has lost the full support of the Italians since Italy surrendered. We had lost France awhile back, and Britain is recovering from the heavy bombings-"

Russia threw the bottle inches from Lithuania's face to the wall behind the Baltics , and slowly stood up with a crazed look upon his face making the trio shiver.

"If Hitler wins any more battles he'll be closer to my podsolnechnik. We can't let that happen, can we~? KOLKOLKOL~" Russia grinned.

X

France: Why was it so short?!

Me:…It's a sneak PEEK…

France: Well we'll see what our belle readers think~


	29. Chapter 22 The END of World War Two

(( So sorry guys! I just started college and have been trying to adjust! We don't have wifi for now so I'm use ethereal cables…Never did that before….Okay enjoy~!)

Me: Wow last chapter….**A perfect way to celebrate the one year anniversary of this story~!**

France: Mon dieu! It's been a year… Chapter vingt-deux- I mean 22...

Me: I'm just going to continue the Cold War in this story instead of making a separate one, just kind of makes more sense to me *shrugs*

France: So with out further ado~ Luna owns nothing.

**~Info Corner~**

Me: So it's the last installment of WW2!

America: How is everyone feeling about it?

Me: Sad…

America:…Yea me too. *frowns*

Me: Well changes in places will be in specified in bold print. And most important remember, not everything is historically accurate. ( And it's violent…Well yea War..duh.)

America: That will be obvious near the end of the chapter.

Me: SSH! You might give it away!

America: Will not!

Me: Happy reading you wonderful readers~!

* * *

><p><strong>Washington, DC-White House-Oval Office<strong>

"She'll get over." America said sitting down next to me.

" I don't think that's a thing you just 'get over' America." I said " She called me a 'traitor' and a 'Nazi loving whore'."

America sighed "Yeah, well…"

" Maybe I am a traitor." I shrugged " I just don't know any more…"

" (Name)-"

Truman walked through the doors with security of course, and a few other important politicians.

He shook his head as we were about to stand up " The press will be here soon. Look alive boys- and Mrs. _Beilschmidt._"

My heart stopped as I looked up at him. He knew I was, but paid no mind to it and sat down at his new desk.

Before I could whisper to America the press filed in. They all began to shout out questions as their cameras flashed and tried to get Truman's attention.

Truman cleared his throat and the room grew hushed "'Boys, if you ever pray, pray for me now. I don't know if you fellas ever had a load of hay fall on you, but when they told me what happened yesterday, I felt like the moon, the stars, and all the planets had fallen on me…'"

**Berlin, Germany-Hitler's Office**

"Ich hätte euch beide für einen idiotischen Stunt so bestraft werden, sondern, ich habe wichtige Nachrichten…Für den Moment." (I would have you both punished for an idiotic stunt like that but, I have important news…For now.) Hitler said pacing around his office.

Prussia and Germany stood perfectly still, not daring to move. Obviously their boss was in a good mood, and that meant trouble.

"Amerika leidet unter den jüngsten Verlust ihres Führers." (America is suffering the recent loss of their leader.) He smirked slightly.

**Moscow, Russia **

"Chto?!" (What?!) Russia yelled.

The three Baltics cowered in fear.

Lithuania spoke up first " The Germans are bound to take advantage of this opportunity, sir."

Russia started to seethe in anger as he forced himself to take a seat and took a sip from his vodka bottle.

" Well let's face it sir, both sides are suffering badly. The axis has lost the full support of the Italians since Italy surrendered. We had lost France awhile back, and Britain is recovering from the heavy bombings-"

Russia threw the bottle inches from Lithuania's face to the wall behind the Baltics , and slowly stood up with a crazed look upon his face making the trio shiver.

"If Hitler wins any more battles he'll be closer to my podsolnechnik. We can't let that happen, can we~? KOLKOLKOL~" Russia grinned.

**Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean**

"We're going back?" I asked "Why?"

"Britain needs us in Italy. We've already taken a few cities so you should be safe in one of them with the troops stationed there." America said.

"It's like you're already jinxing me." I snorted.

**Italy**

" Bella~!" Italy called rushing to my side " I haven't seen you in so long~! It's wonderful to see such a pretty face during these yucky times~"

I laughed lightly as he kissed both my cheeks "It's nice to see you too Italy."

" I'm wanted else where, but I'll see you as soon as I get back." America said and looked back at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I insisted.

He smiled weakly and shook his head " Just in case, New York is going to watch you."

" 'Sup." The State nodded.

"Uh, hi." I greeted.

" Don't get captured again while I'm gone!" America called getting into a rugged jeep and driving away.

I shook my head with a smile and waved goodbye.

"Don't worry bella New York looks scarier than he is!" Italy smiled.

I smiled "Okay Veneziano, I'll take your word for it."

"I can hear ya', ya' know." New York rolled his eyes.

**Berlin, Germany-Hitler's Office**

"Herr, wir fanben das Mädchen. Sie ist in einem amerikanischen Lager in Italien." (Sir, we found the girl. She's at an American camp in Italy.) A young soldier came in and announced.

Hitler began to laugh " Gut! Gut!" Suddenly his laugh fell dead "Nehmen sie gefangen."

(Capture her.)

Germany grimaced, but it didn't go unknown to his boss.

"Was? Du denkst, ich würde nur über den kleinen "psychischen" vergessen? Es ist mir egal, wenn Sie die kleine Hure verheiratet ist oder nicht."(What? You think I would just forget about the little 'psychic'? I don't care if you married the little whore or not.) Hitler said.

Germany exploded with anger and flipped the desk on top of Hitler " Sie ist keine hure! Sie ist meine Frau!" (She is not a whore! She's my wife!)

The youth quickly left the violent scene.

"West!" Prussia's eyes grew wide.

Hitler tried to get away and ended up backing up against a wall as Germany stormed towards him.

"Ich bin krank und müde vom Töten von Menschen für deinen verdammten Krieg! Ich habe gekämpft, Menschen, die ich einmal in einem Raum sprechen, ohne eine Waffe konnte ihren Kopf! Meine beste Freundin mir den Krieg erklärt, und jetzt willst du meine Frau zu bekommen?!" (I'm sick and tired of killing people for your fucking war! I've been fighting people I once could talk to in a room without a gun to their head! My best friend declared war on me, and now you want to get my wife?!) Germany yelled.

"Ich-Ich bestelle sie zu stoppen!" (I-I order you to stop!) Hitler stuttered.

"Millionen von Menschen sind wegen dir tot! Hast du aufgehört, als die Juden gefragt?!" (Millions are dead because of you! Did you stop when the Jews asked?!) Germany yelled.

Hitler let out a laugh and smirked "Vergessen Sie nicht, mein Soldat, spielte man eine ziemlich große Hand im Spiel auch. Gerade bei dem _Eisernen Kreuz _blicken auf Ihrer _Waffen_-Uniform. Sag mir nicht, du hast schnell in Vergessenheit, nur weil man einen Amerikaner geheiratet." (Don't forget my soldier, you played a rather large hand in this too. Just look at the Iron Cross on your Waffen uniform. Don't tell me you've quickly forgotten just because you married an American.)

Prussia looked at grief stricken Germany and rolled his eyes.

"Halt die Klappe, du verdammte _Österreicher_!" (Shut up, you damn _Austrian_!) Prussia ordered firing his gun next to Hitler's head.

"Bruder!" Germany gasped.

"Auch Sie Deutschland! Du hattest deine Chance, und du hast es auf." (You too Germany! You had your chance, and you fucked it up.) Prussia scoffed.

Germany stared at his brother speechlessly. Never had Prussia talked to him like…like…An older brother.

Prussia's eyes never left Hitler's form "Sie. Dank dir mein Leben war die Hölle in den letzten paar Jahren." (You. Thanks to you my life has been hell these past few years.) " Steh auf!" (Stand up) He ordered.

Hitler tried to obey, almost falling while doing so. "Was nun, _Herr Preußen_?" (What now, ?) He snorted.

"Nun kommen wir zum Führerbunker zu gehen." (Now we go to Fuhrerbunker.) Prussia said.

**Italy**

" Yo', (Name)!" New York called.

"Uh yeah?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes " Come on toughen up! This is a war." He shook his head " Anyway…You got a phone call."

I blinked " That's…weird."

I followed him over to the tent unsure who would call me, especially here…

"Hello?" I asked picking up the headset.

" _Konichwa (Name)-san_."

He sounded exhausted and slightly frustrated.

" _Before you begin speaking I would like you to speak in Chinese. I will answer back to you in English. Do you understand?" _He asked.

I smiled_ "_Hǎo."

He sighed a little in relief " _Thank you. Mister Prussia had asked me to call you. I do not know how well his plan will work though…"_

I tilted my head slightly "Jìhuà? Yǒu shé me dǎsuàn?" (Plan? What plan?)

" _He has Hitler-"_

"He has-?!" My eyes grew wide.

"_DON'T SAY HIS NAME_!" Japan quickly yelled.

I quickly closed my mouth. New York eyed me suspiciously.

"Bàoqiàn." (Sorry) I apologized.

"_It's fine. But please let me finish first…Mister Prussia requested that you meet them in Berlin." _He said.

"Wǒ zhēn de bùnéng líkāi de shíkè. Wǒ bèi jiānshì." ( I can't really leave at the moment. I'm being watched.) I said.

" _I thought so…Is Italy-san there?" _He asked.

"Yea-Oh…" I nodded understanding.

"AH! What do you mean there's no more pasta?!" Italy screamed.

"Bùyào jièyì yìdàlì bèi zìjǐ... Wǒ xiànzài de zǒuliǎo!" ( Never mind Italy's being himself…I'll have to go now!)

I turned around to leave but ran into a large body and looked up…

" Go where moi podsolnechnik~?"

I laughed nervously "Hi Russia."

He smiled and embraced me tightly " I have not been seeing you for a long time, da?"

"Yeah…It _has _been a long time." I said recalling the last time I saw him… "So! What brings you to Italy?"

He blushed bashfully " Well I heard Italy had a lot of sunflowers and I heard you were here…"

I realized what I had failed to notice before; Russia's hands were behind his back.

I leaned over to my left to try to playfully take a peek " Is that all?" I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed lightly and brought a bouquet of sunflowers out from behind his back " Okay you got me~ These are for you~!"

I smiled and took them " They're beautiful Russia, thank you."

He smiled wide " And I have another surprise for you!"

"Surprise?" I blinked.

His smile got darker.

**Italy ( 1 hour later)**

" Hey! I'm back!" America's smiled faltered when he saw the camp a wreck.

He was about to question it until he heard a soldier scolding Italy, instead he just shook his head.

" 'Sup?" New York greeted. "You're back early."

"Yeah, well I had this weird feeling…" America said rubbing his head.

"If it's about (Name) leaving then you're right." He said.

"What?!' America yelled.

"Russia took her." He shrugged " He said he had a surprise for her."

America sweated " He won't hurt her but…I think it's going to be something big."

**Berlin, Germany- Fuhrerbunker ( Hitler's Bunker)**

" Bruder vhat are you doing?!" Germany yelled.

They had made it into Hitler's 'secret' bunker. It was designed to keep him safe from the outside, but the danger was in the inside.

" Helping the Allies win the var." Prussia said watching the currently unconscious Hitler.

"How is this going to-" Germany frowned.

" **HE **gives the orders. Eliminate him from the game, vhile the allies are closing in." Prussia said.

Germany blinked "They'll vin the var…"

"Exactly." Prussia smirked.

**Berlin, Germany-Russian Camp**

" No peeking~" Russia smiled with his hands over my eyes.

"Okay…" I said even though there was no way I could.

The smell of war and death was abundant in the air.

"Now~!" He said lifting his hands away.

My eyes grew wide for nearly a second "Um, where are we?"

"We are at the Brandenburg Gate in Germany~!" He chimed.

I tilted my head " I don't understand…"

Russia's cheerful mood didn't falter as he paced in front of me with a smile.

" This is just one step closer. We are here to kill Hitler. Surprise~!" He said.

I blinked " Killing Hitler is my…present?"

"Da~" He nodded and a dark aura surrounded him as he stroked my cheek " The ublyudok hurt moi podsolnechnik~" ( bastard, my sunflower) " And it's my job _**to kill whoever hurts MOI PODSOLNECHNIK.**_"

"R-Russia sir." Lithuania called.

"Chto?" (What?) Russia asked annoyed at the interruption.

"W-We found h-him." Estonia said " He's in a-a secret b-bunker not too far from h-here."

"Khoroshiy~" (Good.) Russia grinned.

**Giulino di Mezzegra , Italy**

"F-Fratello what are they doing with Duce?" Italy asked.

Romano watched in silence as Benito Mussolini was being escorted to his death-by hanging.

Even though Romano had been the one closer with Spain and his brother with the Axis, he had tried everything in his power to keep the darker side of war away from his innocent minded younger brother.

" He's going away." Romano answered.

Now that the war was nearly over, it was easier to do.

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Japan-san!" Osaka called " Please come out!"

It didn't take much for Japan to ignore the calls of one of his prefectures.

He just sat in the dimmed light of his room, re-reading the tear stained letter in his shaky hands.

_Dear Japan-sama, _

_Thank you for all that you have done for me. Without you I don't know how I would have ever married Germany. Unfortunately the only way I could ever think to pay you back is with this…_

_Hiroshima and Nagasaki will be bombed…._

Over and over Japan read the letter. And each time he cried.

**Berlin, Germany**

"Wie lange wollen sie auf halten us hier planen?!" (How long do you plan on keeping us here?!) Hitler yelled.

" Der krieg wird bald vorbei sein-" (The war will be over soon) Prussia began.

"Das könnte-" (That could take-) Hitler began.

They all jumped at the sound of a large explosion above them.

" Adolf!" A woman cried calling to the tied up man.

"Eva!" He exclaimed.

Russia glared at her " **Zatknis'.**" (Shut up)

She kept her mouth shut tight.

"Russia?" I called finally reaching him.

" (Name)!" Germany said taking a step toward me.

"**Nyet.**" Russia said standing in his way, his pipe centimeters from Germany's chest. " Step back."

Germany looked from him to my eyes for an answer. I nodded slightly, and he obeyed.

Russia smiled down mockingly at Hitler " Look what I got~ It's your samka~" (bitch)

"Vhat are you going to do vith her? She's done nothing-" Hitler began.

Russia took out the gun in his other hand and shot Eva point blank.

I let out a short scream, Prussia and Germany jumped wide eyed watching.

"_**NEIN**_!" Hitler yelled watching her body fall.

Russia let out a laugh then turned serious " You were the one who hurt _**moi podsolnechnik**_. You've been _**hunting**_ her down. **And I. Don't. Like. It." **

Hitler tried to harden his face but it was clearly written that he was nearing his breaking point.

"So-"Russia continued.

**BANG!**

"Bruder!" Germany yelled shocked.

Prussia slowly put his gun down" I've vanted to kill that bastard ever since January 30th, 1933."

**The News Chronicle ( May 2****nd**** 1945)**

"_**HITLER DEAD"**_

**Daily Mail ( May 8****th**** 1945)**

" _**VE-DAY-IT'S ALL OVER"**_

**San Francisco Chronicle (August 7****th****, 1945)**

"_**Japan Hit By Atom Bomb- Mightiest Weapon in History! Tokyo Admits Heavy Damage"**_

**Waterloo Daily Courier (August 14****th****, 1945)**

"_**PEACE-War Ends; Japanese accept allied terms on Emperor"**_


	30. Chapter 23 February 25th 1947

Me: Hi guys! I hoped you liked the WW2 story and the last chapter!

France: Oui~! Review about it.

Me: Okay Francey give the disclaimer I got an info corner to do!

France: So pushy…Luna owns nothing but the plot, North Korea belongs to Lo-wah.

~Info Corner~

Me: Okay! Time to get stuff done! Short chapter today. It's vague for a reason but if you know history, have been following the story, and know what Google is then you should be fine~!

NK:…

Me: *sweat drops* You come in later.

NK: *walks out*

Me: …So anyway the Cold War section will be a little grittier. Russia and North Korea will be main characters. Drop suggestions and comments in a review, and like always thank you~!

* * *

><p>"Order! Order!"<p>

The gavel was hit several times.

"This meeting will now begin."

The room was barely full. Only a handful of people were there, making the near silence every bit more excruciating.

"The Allied Control Council will now view the case of Pr-"

There was a pause and a quiet whisper.

"…The case of _The Kingdom of Prussia_."

Two heads bowed simultaneously, knowing it was an act of respect.

" Aiding war criminals, murder, endangering the free world , and ignoring your duties as a country…"

Everyone knew what would happen next. It could not be prolonged…

"On this day, February 25th 1947 due to war crimes and threat in aiding another build up of German militarism…"

Another pause.

"JUST FICKING SAY IT ALREADY!"

"_The Kingdom of Prussia_ shall be abolished as a country and this shall be known as Rule 46 of the ACC…."


End file.
